The Flame and Sky Dragons
by Flaredragon117
Summary: (Previously named 'The first Sky Dragon Slayer')Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear brought someone with them after returning from their training. Who is this guy and what's up with Natsu and the attention he's getting? The Grand Magic Games is here and the outcomes are unpredictable. Fairy Tail won't be ever be the me same. A lot of pain and motion sickness. You'll like it.
1. Training and Ice

**A/N: This will take place after the 7 year time-skip but just before the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail will never be the same after Team Natsu and Shadow Gear returns from their training. I WILL MAKE NATSU A LITTLE SMARTER, not too smart but enough for him to have common sense. Hope you like it and I will update my other stories.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within the manga/anime except for my oc's.**

 _'_ _Ice-Make Magic'_ The type of magic

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Announcing the magic move

 **"** (text) **"** People talking

 ** _'_** _(text)_ _ **'**_ People thinking

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **The First Sky Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter 1**

It was beautiful day at the beach. It was a clear blue sky with a small sea breeze and good waves. Everyone was either playing in the water or lying on the beach sunbathing or having some snow cones. The day was just perfect to relax and forget your worries.

" _Fire Dragon Roar!_ "

Gray formed his _ice-make shield_ in time to block the flames. "Nice try flame brain but you're gonna need to do a lot more than that!"

That is, if you didn't count the handful of wizards training and scaring the nearby citizens away from the beach. These wizards were Team Natsu. They were training for the next three months to prepare for the Grand Magic Games and become the number one guild again. Natsu and Gray were sparring with each other and trying different tactics to surprise each other and gain the upper hand in the fight. One would blow or hit with his flames while the other would shoot or hit with his ice. Erza was switching out her armor with her _re-quip magic_ as fast as she can and try out different forms of combinations of her armor. Lucy was meditating with Capricorn and focusing on her _celestial magic_.

Off to the side was Team Shadow Gear with Wendy and Juvia. Levy was helping Wendy figure out a book that had spells that were given to her by Porlyusica, Fairy Tail's best healer, and Jet and Droy were cheering on Levy for whatever reason they had. Juvia was levitating huge amounts of water from the ocean into the air and keeping it up.

They were training to make up for the time they lost from Tenrou Island and to prepare for the games; just as everyone else in Fairy Tail. Throughout the entire time of training, they were sweating, straining or panting from the exhaustion, but they didn't stop smiling. They know that'll be ready for the games and they'll be taking back their place as the number one guild in Fiore.

Everyone trained until dusk and went into the resort they were staying at. Along the way the guys decided to get some food, much to Natsu and Droy's joy, and see the ladies in a little bit. Little did the guys know that the women had found some saki and drank kept drinking until the guys came back. Let's just say, the people around wouldn't have a good night sleep due to the destruction and screams they heard. Never give Erza alcohol. Ever.

 _~Time Skip to the Next Morning~_

Lucy and Erza were walking to the beach again after breakfast with Gray, Juvia and Team Shadow Gear behind them. Lucy was stretching out her arms and said,

"Ahhhh~. You know Erza, I was afraid that three months wasn't enough time for us to get ready but seeing how much stronger we've gotten from just one day, I know we'll be more than ready when the Games come around."

"Yes Lucy, at this rate will be stronger than ever before. How powerful do you think we'll get?" Before Lucy could respond, a pink cloud appeared in front of them for a few seconds until one of Lucy's spirits, Virgo, showed herself.

"Virgo? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Hai, Lucy-hime. The spirit realm is in danger of being destroyed." All the mages looked at the stoic faced spirit maid in shock and disbelief.

"DESTROYED?!"

"Yes, we need all of your help in order to save my realm."

Lucy nodded until she realized something, "Wait, what about Natsu and Wendy? We need them!" She said as she pointed towards the dragon slayers who were running towards them.

"I'm sorry Lucy-hime but we need to go now." Before anyone could protest, Virgo teleported all of them to her world. Natsu and Wendy stopped when they realized that everyone vanished. Natsu punched the ground and shouted,

"Damn it! I wanted it to go with them." Wendy simply patted his shoulder and calmly said,

"Don't worry Natsu-san. It must have been an emergency if they had to leave us behind. I'm sure they'll come back soon and besides, we still need to train."

Natsu still seemed upset but nodded, "Okay…"

At that moment Happy and Carla came behind them arguing about something,

"Why don't you like fish!?"

"Because Tom-cat, they are smelly and disgusting! How many times do I have say it?!"

"Waaaah! Natsu, Carla's being a meanie!"

"Why you-"

"Now now please don't fight you two. Why don't we continue training and hope for everyone to come back soon." Wendy reasoned the two exceeds with as much convincing as a shy thirteen year old can be. The two exceeds looked at each other before simply nodding and going back to the resort. Natsu and Wendy looked at each before for a few seconds before Natsu broke the silence,

"So, do you want to practice together?"

"I'd love to Natsu-san."

After that they sparred and practiced together for the next three hours getting covered in dirt, sweat and bit of torn clothes due to their previous spars or physical training. They still wondered of how their friends are doing in the spirit realm but they had faith in them succeeding.

Throughout the three hours they sparred and used their powerful attacks on each other or toward targets, mostly targets. The physical training was on the lines of sprinting with cinder-blocks tied to you, splitting trees in half with punches and kicks, or simply carrying boulders. Not to mention running a great distance at high speed.

After finishing running around the beach several times, they took a small break when they saw a small bird coming towards them with a letter strapped to its back. Wendy took the letter and began reading it. As she read it, her eyes showed that she was worried and a bit troubled. Natsu looked at Wendy carefully and asked,

"You OK Wendy? What does it say?"

Wendy stuttered out, "I-it said to come to an old broken bridge in the forest in an hour. It also said to bring the e-everyone. Don't be late."

"Does it say anything else?"

"Hai, it also said to be at guard and make sure no one follows us." Natsu took the letter and read it himself. He thought about it for a while before making a decision.

"I think we should go." Wendy look at Natsu shocked and in disbelief. Normally, she wouldn't usually worry, but they lost seven years being frozen in time. They are not strong enough for this time era. "But it said to bring everyone, how are supposed to do that if they've gone to the spirit world."

"I wouldn't worry about it. If they wanted to hurt us, then would've attacked us by surprise or said something about hostiles. I'd say we just go there, and if we need to leave then we can just fly out of there with Happy and Carla."

Wendy didn't look convince but she'll always have faith in Natsu. "H-hai…"

~ _The Old Bridge_ ~

Natsu and Wendy were by the bridge with their exceeds waiting for whoever invited them. Natsu was doing single hand push ups to pass the time. Wendy just stared at Natsu doing the push ups at a pace that most people thought shouldn't be possible. She saw how concentrated he is and how he looked so determined. She always admired Natsu, so confident, brave and always pulls through to the end. She always wonders why Natsu doesn't have a girlfriend. She knows a few girls that would like to be with him, but for some reason none of them were able to be with him. Maybe she could have a chance with him in the future… Her face began to become scarlet with a bit of steam. She can't be thinking that! Having to clear her head, Wendy was starting to look around for anything interesting to watched, besides a sweaty, shirtless Natsu working out. Luckily, she didn't have to wait for very long.

The old bridge was suddenly coated in light and began to repair itself until it was as good as new. Natsu stood up and stood beside Wendy shell shocked at the sight. Soon after the bridge was fixed, three cloaked figures walked across the bridge towards them in silence until they were ten feet away from the two dragon slayers. The one in the middle spoke in a calm voice,

"It's great that you accepted our invitation." Natsu's eyes widen when he recognized the voice and the person's scent. "It can't be…Jellal?"

The said mage pulled down his hood to show a man with blue hair and his signature mark around his right eye. The other two pulled their hoods down to see two beautiful women. One was taller with an incredible body covered in tight clothing under her cloak and has smooth, dark purple hair that went down to her back. The other one seemed to around Natsu's age, maybe younger, with flowing pink hair with attire that almost looks like a schoolgirl's outfit under her cloak. She also had a pair of ear muffs on. The one with the darker hair stepped forward and introduced herself,

"I hope you two remember me, Ultear." Natsu and Wendy were surprised to see her again and smiling at them. The last time they met she was trying to kill them and their guild, but then again that was seven years ago… Natsu looked at the pink wondering who she is, but she did look familiar. "Hey Natsu-san! You might not remember me but I'm Meredy." Both dragon slayers couldn't do anything but gape at the pinkette.

"MEREDY?!" She sure had changed. Last time they saw her she about Wendy's age but nowshe looks so…

"Beautiful…" Natsu said without thinking and caused both pinkettes to blush slightly.

"Anyway," Jellal said trying to break the awkwardness for the two pinkettes. "let's talk about why you're here." Both of the dragon slayers turned towards the bluenette. "The reason why we called you is because we need your help. There's an old village on a mountain nearby. We believe that there could be a connected to Zeref there." Natsu and Wendy began to look nervous, more so for Wendy. "We would prefer to wait for the rest of your group to come back from the spirit world, but we can't wait for them to come back." Natsu stared at them for a moment before asking what they found exactly.

"What we found was someone that's encased in ice. The same type of ice that encased Deliora all those years ago." Natsu's eyes widen when he remembered the time he and Team Natsu went to Galuna Island for an S-Class mission and found the demon inside the ice. He remembered it being called ' _iced shell_ '. "W-wait. Isn't there only one way to melt that kind of ice?"

"There is, ' _moon drip_ ', and we should have some samples to melt it."

"Why do you need our help anyway?"

"Because Natsu, whoever is in that ice has a high level of magic power and we can't tell what kind of magic it is, so we don't know if the three of us is good enough if this person decides to fight us. That's why we're asking for help." Natsu looked at Wendy and then the exceeds and all silently agreed.

"All right, we'll help you."

Jellal and Ultear smiled and told them where and what time to meet tomorrow. Both left without saying another word and Meredy went up to the Fairy Tail mages with a sweet smile and said,

"It's great to see all of you again and I hope we'll be friends." They responded with a simple nod and smiled back at her. "And Natsu…" Meredy looked at him and winked at him, "nice first impression." Natsu was confused for a second before realizing that he still didn't have his shirt on and told her she was beautiful. His face exploded into a crimson color. Meredy turned and ran towards the Jellal and Ultear and shouted out, "See you guys tomorrow!"

~ Time Skip ~

The trip to the destination was short but intense. Crime Sorciere were ahead leading the dragon slayers with their exceeds towards the ice; imagining what would happened after freeing whoever it is in there. Do we have to fight? How powerful was this person? Do we have to destroy this person? Is he/she even still alive?

Even though the trip was short, they saw a lot of the village. It wasn't really that old but it it's basically in frozen and in ruins. The building seemed to have blown to pieces. There were shards of ice and deep gashes on the streets. Natsu even saw a few old frozen corpses lying around. He knew that Wendy's scared out of her mind seeing the corpses lying in the streets. Happy and Carla weren't doing any better. The deeper they went into the village the darker the place felt.

Jellal stop and calmly said "We're here."

The Fairy Tail mages were amazed at what they saw. The ice was huge. Not as big as the one that encased Deliora but it was still a good size. The area around the shell of ice was covered in a thick layer of ice. The thing that got them the most was the powerful magic coming from the ice. It felt threatening to say the least. The magic waves coming from the ice felt like it promised pain, misery and eventually death, but for some reason it feels familiar…

"Natsu, Wendy," Said mages turned to the purple haired time mage. "We need you to stay on guard while Meredy and I melt the ice." They nodded and stood on guard.

While they watched Meredy and Ultear using the liquid ' _moon drip_ ' to melt the ice, Jellal and the exceeds walk around the area to make sure no one is coming. It took a good while for the ice to start melting which didn't really surprise anyone. ' _Ice shell'_ is a spell that freezes the target in ice that's nearly indestructible. The price of such a spell is turning the one who casted it into the ice itself and using that caster's strength and will to freeze that target. The only way they could melt the ice is if they used ' _moon drip'_ , a type of magic that could melt anything.

When the ice was half melted, the ground started to shook. Bright blue light was coming from the ice. The ice began to crack which caused more of the light to get out. Meredy and Ultear got away from the ice and stood to Natsu and Wendy.

Natsu shouted to Ultear, "What the hell is going on?! Is that supposed to happen?"

"No it shouldn't! I don't know what's happening!" At this time Jellal and the exceeds came back.

Jellal quickly said, "We saw the light and came and quickly came here. What's happening?" Before anyone could answer the ice exploded and the light blinded everyone for a few minutes until it faded leaving a small crater and some smoke. Everyone took their battle stance once the smoke cleared out showing them the person from the ice.

The person was a young man that looked to be in his early twenties. He was tall and looked a bit pale. His attire was of a blue dress shirt and loose blue jeans with white sneakers that's torn and shredded. His hair goes down to his lower neck and has this downward spiky look and it's deep dark blue hair. He looked exhausted and really had some major cuts and bruises but still stood up, albeit with difficulty. He got into a battle stance and glared at the people in front of him with hate in his eyes and shouted,

"Come on! I took down all everyone else! Now it's time for your- huh?" The guy now looked confused as he looked at some people in cloaks and two people with some mark on their arm and shoulder. "Who are you guys? Where are the Zeref's followers? Are you guys with them?!" The guy didn't drop his guard for one second as he bombed them with questions. Crime Sorciere knew this guy was dangerous but something was off about him. They could sense his magic and it was definitely hostile, but it wasn't evil. It felt more like… self defense?

"Relax, were not here to harm you. We just want some answers." Jellal thought that negotiating and calming him down might give them something before something happens and a fight breaks out. "We would like to know if you knew what happened here." The guy looked at him for second and seemed more to a bit. "You guys aren't from around, are you?" "No, were not, but we need to know happened and we can help you." Jellal said calmly and showing no signs of hostility. "I know you have some questions, but I would like if you… could… uh..." Jellal notice that the man wasn't paying attention to him anymore and look beyond him. To be more specific, he was looking at Wendy and slowly walked towards her.

"What's your name little one?" his voice a little above a whisper and his eyes soften as he continue to walk. Wendy looked nervous but responded

"W-wendy. My name is Wendy M-marvell." The man kept coming towards her until Natsu got in front of Wendy and lit up his fists.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing! Stay away from Wendy or I'll kick your ass!" The air Natsu became dry and melted the ice around him.

"Wendy Marvell…" The man looked at Wendy for a little longer before dropping to his knees and tears fell down his cheeks. Everyone didn't know what to think at this moment. This guy just got out of the ice and looked like he was ready to take us on, then he was quiet and shock when he looked at Wendy and now he's crying right in front of them.

"Hang on, why are you crying? Was it something I said?" Natsu asked as he looked at the sobbing man in front of them.

"No. No it's not of what you said." The guy calmed down and wiped away his tears. "I'm just glad to see Wendy again."

"Again? What do you mean again?" The guy looked at Wendy again and noticed the man's eye color. They were deep brown, just like hers.

"I'm not sure how long it's been since I've been stuck in that ice for a while, but the last I saw you was when your mother was carrying you away from the this village because of an attack. You were only a little baby." He took a deep breath and continue, "Your father and his best friend along with a few others protected this village until they were overwhelmed and killed until your father was the survivor. He took on the leader after defeating most of his grunts. It ended with the leader performing ' _iced shell'_ on him." He finished gesturing between him and the remains of the ice that he was in. Everyone didn't know how to respond until Wendy came up to him with Natsu behind her in case something happens asked,

"W-what are you saying?" She was scared to hear his answer but she had to know if she was hearing him right.

"My name is Ryu Marvell. I know it's hard to believe but I'm your father."

Wendy fainted after hearing that.

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter of this story! I know some of you are thinking 'What about** ** _I'm Back_** **?' 'Are you still doing** ** _I'm Back_** **?** ** _'_** **. Don't' worry, that will be the next update and I'm working on '** ** _The Crimson Dragon_** **'. Tell me what you think about this story and I hope you'll like it.**

 **Flaredragon out.**


	2. Three Months and Bonding

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here! I have been really busy and am going through a lot of stuff right now, but I'm still writing. Here's the second chapter of this story.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. If I did, I would have of gotten Natsu and Lisanna being close again and have them be together.**

 **The only thing I own are my oc's.**

 _'_ _Ice-Make Magic'_ The type of magic

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Announcing the magic move

 **"** (text) **"** People talking

 ** _'_** _(text)_ _ **'**_ People thinking

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 2**

"AHHHH! I KILLED HER!" Ryu was running around Wendy crying about being a lousy father. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Can you stop and be quiet?! She's not dead!" Carla shout with tick marks on her forehead. Ryu stopped and calmed down, sort of.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do you idiot! She wouldn't die from something like this. She only fainted." Ryu scratched behind his head sheepishly. Natsu bent down near and slightly shook her shoulders to wake her up. After a few shakes, her eyes began to open and saw Natsu.

"Natsu-san… I had this really weird dream. I dreamt that we were helping Crime Sorciere to break some ice and then there was this explosion and then someone came out of the ice; the weird part that this person was… my…father?" Wendy began explaining her 'dream' but trailed off when she looked at her surroundings.

When her eyes landed on Ryu, her eyes widened. She quietly said,

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Ryu sadly nodded. She stuttered,

"S-so you're my f-father?" Ryu again nodded. Wendy's eyes began to water and began to sob. Ryu and Natsu began to panic.

"H-hang on Wendy, please don't cry! If it was this bastard's fault then I'll kick his ass." Natsu said trying his best to calm down Wendy. Ryu stared at Natsu.

"What are you talking about? I should be the one calming her down. Besides what makes you think that you could actually beat me?!" They glared at each other. Wendy saw this and shyly smiled.

"No, no I'm fine. It's just that I never thought that I would ever have a father in my life." Ryu couldn't help but feel guilty from hearing that. "But now that you're here, it feels strange but I like it. I really hope that we can get along." Ryu felt like he was going to cry again but decided not to and smiled.

"That's great to hear Wendy. I really do hope that we get along," Ryu said while gently patting her head. "But I want you to know that I can take care of you better than this salmon-haired bastard."

"IT'S NOT PINK YOU BAS- wait, did you say salmon?"

"Yeah, I did. Who would actually think that it's pink when it obviously looks salmon." Natsu stared at him for a second before tackling him to the ground hugging him.

"Finally someone that gets it!" Natsu was beginning to tear up until Jellal coughed loudly into his hand.

"I don't really want to break your little moment Natsu but we still need to know more about this man and the events before being encased within that ice." Jellal said trying to get everyone back on the mission. Natsu pouted but let Ryu go anyway and helped the blue haired man stand up.

"Thanks Salmon-Head. If you guys want to know what happened then I'll tell guys. Though when I'm done, I want you guys to answer my questions." Ryu said. Crime Sorciere and the Fairy Tail mages nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"We want to know the about attack, the mages that attacked your village and why they did it. We believe it has something to do with Zeref." Ultear said. Ryu looked down for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I remembered it happening at night, just a few hours before dawn. A group of cloaked men, at least thirty of them, entered our village and started a fire. The fire spread to at least half the town." Ryu stopped and took another deep breath. "The mayor gathered all the mages he could at that moment to help put out the fire and take care of the group of men. We we're winning at the beginning, but it all went south when they started using their magic. The magic they used…I've never seen it before until that night. It was as if they were using death as a form of weapon. It was…it was like this solid shadow that oozed darkness. They wiped out about half the village by the time I entered the fight."

"What were you doing before?" Meredy asked. Ryu's eyes were glazed with tears

"I was at my house with my love and helped her escape in time. I helped her pack up supplies and wrap Wendy in bundles to keep her warm. Wendy was about one when this happened." Jellal nodded for Ryu to continue. "My brother and I were the final ones that were left in the villages. The rest were either killed or escaped from the village. My brother was eventually killed by the cloaked and after that I went berserk. I attacked all of them until their leader was the only one left. He and I clashed for a good while until he performed _'Iced Shell'_. Next thing I know is me being free and seeing you guys."

"Do you know why they attacked in the first place?" Ultear asked. Ryu eyes grew dark and gave a low growl. "They wanted to capture me." Everyone's eyes widened after hearing that. Wendy looked at her father with worry.

"Why do they want to capture you?" Natsu asked as he put a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"They wanted to capture me because of my magic." Ryu looked at Natsu before grinning. "You're looking at the sky dragon slayer." Everyone was shocked after hearing that. They never thought that there would be another dragon slayer in Fiore but here was another one right in front of them. Not to mention that this one uses the same element that Wendy has.

Natsu was practically jumping with excitement. "Awesome! That means you're just like Wendy." Ryu's eyes widen before looking at his daughter. "Is that true Wendy? You're a sky dragon slayer?" She slowly nodded.

"Which dragon trained you?"

"Grandine, she's my dragon." Ryu groaned when he heard the name.

"Grandine, it had to be her. Well I can't say that I'm surprised but for some reason that pisses me off." Wendy, as well as the others, got very confused.

"You know Grandine?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I do. Grandine, the Queen of the Sky Dragons. She was the one that taught me my magic." Ryu lifted up his right fist before encasing it in wind. "I always thought of her as my mother but her mate didn't like me one bit."

"Her mate? Who's her mate?" Wendy tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Never mind, it's a long story. Anyway time for my questions. What year is it and what has happened while I was frozen?" Everyone looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay"

 _~Time Skip~_

After explaining everything that was important or at least related to Wendy, saying that Ryu was shocked was an understatement. His eyes were the size of dinner plates and his mouth was hanging. He couldn't stop mumbling things under his breath until he finally had something to say to these people.

"WHAT!? I've been frozen for eighteen years!?" They all nodded. "So you're in Fairy Tail and survived an attack from Acnologia?" He asked to Wendy to which she nodded in response. "And there's this problem of being seven years weaker and this Grand Magic Games thing too huh?" Again, they nodded. Ryu then smiled and pointed at them.

"Sweet! In that case I want to help you guys!" He screamed with a toothy grin. Everyone looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, I'm a dragon slayer like you guys so I should be able to give you guys some tips about our magic."

"Really? You can really help us?" Natsu asked, having his usually blaze in his eyes thinking about getting stronger and fighting a strong opponent.

"Yes I can. I have more experience than you guys and know more techniques. I can teach them to you guys. Heck, I can show you how powerful my roar is."

"Show it, show it, show it, show it, I wanna see how strong you are!" At this point his eyes _literally_ had flames inside them. Everyone but Ryu sweat dropped from seeing his excitement.

"Okay…" Ryu trailed off after seeing the flaming eyes. "I'll show you guys." He walked a bit before finding a boulder that was easily fifty times his size. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths a few times before wrapping his arms in winds. When he opened his eyes they were neon blue and flew up towards the towering boulder.

" _Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!_ "

He flew up in towards the boulder and slammed his arms down the huge rock. The boulder instantly obliterated and the debris flew everywhere. Ryu's attacked continued on and hit the ground which caused a huge crater that swallowed the entire area around everyone. Everything that was within twenty feet radius of Ryu was nothing but debris or was slashed by the attack. Ryu stood up and admired his work. He turned around and saw the rest of the group eyeing the crater and the remains of the boulder with wide eyes. Wendy and Natsu turned backed to the blue haired man before Natsu tackled him with a hug again.

"Can we start training now?" Natsu asked as he tightened his hug. Ryu began to feel uncomfortable.

"Stop hugging me salmon head! We've got plenty of time to train but right now I want to sleep. Being in that ice for eighteen years can really make a guy…tired…zzzz." Natsu saw that Ryu fell asleep. To make things even weirder, he fell asleep in Natsu's arms.

"I can't believe that he just did that." Natsu sweat dropped. The others found it just as weird.

"Okay then," Ultear said turning away from the sleeping dragon slayer. "This isn't exactly what we expected to find, but oh well. Thanks for your help Fairy Tail." Wendy smiled and bowed.

"We were glad to help."

"We could give you guys something as thank you for helping us out." Meredy said smiling and giggling when she saw Ryu trying to snuggle with Natsu in his sleep.

"Thank you but we were fine. I hope we meet again." Wendy said before turning to leave with Natsu and her sleeping father.

"Wait a minute, there has to be something we give you." Meredy was thinking with her finger tapping on her chin thoughtfully. "I got it! What if we open your ' _second origin_ '?" This got both of dragon slayers' attention.

"What's ' _second origin'_?" Carla asked. Ultear tapped her finger on her chin a few times thinking the best for a few seconds.

"Okay, you know how all mages have a certain amount of magic in our bodies right?" They nodded. "Then you also know that if you use the magic up you have to wait for it to restore itself over time by absorbing the ethernano in the air." "Can you get to the point already?" Natsu asked impatiently and trying to get Ryu to stop grabbing him. Ultear sighed.

"Fine, basically ' _second origin_ ' is a second container of magic in your body that can be unlocked and use it. It will help last longer in battle and your spells will be twice as strong." Natsu's eyes lit up when he heard that.

"And we can also help train you two to help you get even stronger."

He jumped toward Ultear and gave a bear hug and kept saying thank you. Unfortunately, Ryu was still clinging to him so it more like a dog pile.

"Get off of me!"

"Don't blame me blame the wind-bastard for being clingy in his sleep!"

"zzzzzz….."

 _~Time Skip~_

Three months have past and still no sign of the remaining members of Team Natsu and Shadow Gear. Wendy was getting worried about them while Natsu was sparring with her father. From the three months that passed, Wendy's feeling for Natsu went from a small crush to something much more. She knew that she was younger and smaller than the other women in Fairy Tail but she knows that she'll find a way to get Natsu's attention. They did a lot closer together from the three months of training together. And she thinks that Ryu might support them being together.

Wendy and Ryu had gotten to know a lot about each other throughout the months. It seems like they really were father and daughter despite the age gap. It turns out Ryu is about the same age as Natsu, just a little older by a year or two. Speaking of Natsu he and Ryu have gotten closer. They're almost like best friends, almost. They still fight and bicker but they respect their strength and skills in fights. Speaking of fights…

" _Sky Dragon's Roar!"_

 _"_ _Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"_

The two attacks collided in a massive explosion that destroyed a good proportion of the beach. Sand was flying everywhere and palm trees were uprooted. Natsu flew toward Ryu with his hands and feet ablaze.

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_

Natsu flew into Ryu's personal space and giving him a devastating uppercut. Natsu then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the ground and hit his stomach with a flaming elbow. Ryu gasped with a bit of spittle.

"Gahh! Not bad you bastard but it will take a lot more than that to take me down! _Sky Dragon's Claw!_ " Ryu hissed and coated his right foot in violent winds and kick Natsu into the air by a good hundred feet and also doing a good number of small cuts on the fire dragon slayer's face. He then shot a torrent of winds towards Natsu with his dragon breath. Natsu crossed his arms to minimize the damage. It only worked so far when the winds slashed into Natsu and did good amount damage on him and his attire. Natsu lit himself up and propelled towards Ryu at neck breaking speed.

" _Fire Dragon's Sword Horn_!"

"Oh no you don't! _Sky Dragon's Javelin Beak!"_ Ryu covered himself with powerful winds and flew towards Natsu at the same speed. Both being sky high, they both collide, which caused small shockwaves, and redirect to hit again. It looked like two small meteorites hitting each other in a repeated motion. It eventually stopped when Natsu stopped his attack and dropped to the ground. Ryu continued on with his attack while Natsu brought his arms to the side, building up his magic.

" _With the flames from my left hand…"_

Ryu was still flying towards Natsu and wasn't slowing down.

" _With the flames form my right hand…_ "

The older sky dragon slayer was about a good two hundred meters away but is closing in and ready to end their small fight. Natsu got both of his flame coated fists and brought them above his head.

" _Put them together and you get…"_

Both slayers were only seven feet away from each other ready to finish this off with everything they got. Both roaring with adrenaline, they finished it off with all their magic into their spells.

" _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!_ "

" _Sky Dragon's Javelin Beak!_ "

It was like a mini nuke. The blast left a massive crater that was almost forty feet deep into the earth and there were scorched mark everywhere. Everything around them was sent flying or being burned. Ryu fell down unconscious while Natsu was still up for another good five seconds before falling next to Ryu. It took them a while to wake up and groaning in pain. Both mages were on their backs covered in bruises and breathing heavily but were grinning. They looked up at the sky and sighed.

"That was fun." Said Natsu

Ryu chuckled, "Yeah, it was and though I'll kick your ass the next time we fight."

Both got up with a little difficulty and pain. Both look at each other and lightly fist pump. They crawled out of the crater and found Wendy patiently waiting with the exceeds beside her. Wendy smiled sweetly.

"Are you two done fighting?" Both nodded.

"That's good because we have to prepare to go to Crocis soon and to get you guys some new clothes." The two male dragon slayers were confused until Wendy gestured for them to look down. Both looked and saw that most of their clothes were torn and shredded from their 'small' fight.

"Right, probably a good idea." Ryu said feeling a bit embarrassed. Natsu came up to her and was stretching out his limbs.

"So how long did we keep you waiting?"

Wendy sighed, "For a while, you two were fighting for four hours."

"Really? We've been fighting for that long?" She nodded. Ryu walked up to them.

"Okay is there anything else that we need to do besides getting new clothes and packing up for Crocis?" Wendy and Natsu thought for a minute before Happy gasped.

"We need to find the rest of our team! The games will be starting soon!" Happy yelled before grabbing a herring from his green bag and eating it.

Before anyone could respond, there was a bright golden light that blinded the slayers and their exceeds before fading. Then they could see again they saw the rest of their team but something was off about them. Gray and Erza were had a blank expression and fell to knees. Levy dropped to her silently crying with her two teammates following suite. This was pretty weird until it was just bizarre when Lucy began yelling random stuff at the sky.

"You mustache bastard! Give us back our time!" She started kicking the sand around and kept at the sky.

"Uhhh…." Natsu didn't know what to say when he saw Erza moping with Gray alongside with her.

"What happened Lucy-san? Why are you guys so mad?" Wendy asked as she watched Lucy throwing her tantrum. Lucy calmed down and felt embarrassed.

"It's a long story." Natsu walked up to her with a serious face.

"I doubt it's as long as you guys disappearing on us for three months. Did you guys at least train? The games are only five days away and trip there takes about three days." He said as he narrowed his eyes at them. Lucy looked really nervous.

"Actually…about that…"

"What happened? It looks like you're gonna get sick. Oh no… please tell me you guys did train right?" Lucy couldn't look at Natsu in the eyes but that was all that Natsu needed to know.

"I can't believe it! You guys didn't train at all? Out of the three months? What were you guys doing all this time?" Lucy gulped nervously before steeling up and answering.

"Well you see… the thing is… we were sent to the spirit world because we thought that it was in danger. As it turns out, that part was a lie, the celestial spirits brought us to their world to celebrate our return to Fairy Tail and surviving Acnologia."

"Okay I understand that part but what does this have to do with you guys wasting three months?" Natsu asked as he was hoping for a good explanation.

"When we finished partying that day we found out that time flows differently in the celestial world. One day there is three months here. So… yeah, we didn't train at all." Lucy's voice became quiet when she finished explaining. Natsu sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys are so screwed." Gray heard the comment and narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"What did you say flame brain?" Natsu glared back at Gray.

"I said that you guys are screwed. We only had three months to train and sadly you used that to party." Natsu and Gray were sending death glares at each other and raised their fists, ready for a fistfight. Sadly though, Erza grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together. Ending the fight before it even started.

Ryu sweat dropped, "Does this always happen between your team mates?" He asked Wendy. She giggled.

"You'll get used to it."

Levy looked up and saw Ryu and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Do we know you?" The rest of the group that went to the celestial world turned to see Ryu and wondered the same thing.

"No, you don't know me. I'm Ryu. Ryu Marvell." Lucy blinked in confusion.

"Wait a minute, Marvell? Like the same last name that Wendy has?" He nodded. "Are you her brother?" Erza asked as took a good look at him and seeing him as if there was something up with him.

"Her brother? Don't be ridiculous, I'm her father." All par Natsu and Wendy had their eyes open to the size of dinner plates.

…

…

…

"WWHHHAAAATTT?!"

"Is there a problem?" Ryu asked. Lucy pointed her finger at him.

"Of course there's a problem! How can you be her father?! You don't look that older than Natsu or Gray! And where have you been all this time?!" She and Erza were taking this pretty hard to say the least. The dragon slayers sighed and sunk a bit.

"It's a long story…" Wend said.

"But we don't really have time for that. We need to find out how to get you guys stronger." Natsu said whiling stroking his chin that gained a bit of stubble from the three months of training. Something that Team Natsu never saw before. The team took a good look at the dragon slayers and was a bit surprised at how they looked. In fact, Wendy and Natsu changed quite a bit over the three months.

Wendy wasn't as shy as she was before and started to behave more like Natsu. Her attire hasn't changed that much but she now wears some silver earrings. She let her hair down and had the bottom of it wavy. It gave her a more mature look and free spirited instead of the shy little girl the saw when they were facing Oración Seis. Her attire was a simple white sundress for the beach with a little bit of frills at the bottom of the dress. Over all, she was beautiful and would get any attention from a boy her age (or a fire dragon slayer).

"Oh Wendy you look so cute!" Lucy was looking at the young dragon slayer and admiring her new look. Wendy blushed from the compliment but gave Lucy a cheeky grin.

"Wow Natsu you look great!" Levy yelled. The group focused on Natsu and was surprised on how much he changed.

Natsu let his hair grow out during his training and it now goes down to his upper back. His hair isn't as spiky as it was when it was shorter. It went more downward instead of going at every direction. He grew a bit of facial face but only along the jaw line and nothing longer than stubbles, sort of like Gildarts' stubble. The thing that changed the most is…

"When the hell did you get taller?!" Gray and Lucy yelled.

It's true. Somehow Natsu gained several inches in height. He's now half a head taller than Gray. Natsu couldn't help but laughed when they finally realized the differences. For his attire…well….it was pretty much destroyed with his 'little' fight with Ryu.

"When dragon slayers hit their growth spurts, they grow a lot in a short amount of time. Don't know why though and I think I know how you guys could get stronger by tomorrow." Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"You do?"Lucy asked as she hugged Natsu. He pulled her away and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I'm pretty sure they would help us out."

"They?" Erza asked. Natsu felt uncomfortable with her glare.

"Y-yeah, they. I'll go contact them with Wendy while you guys know Ryu better. Come on Wendy!" He said quickly before grabbing her hand and running towards their hotel. Wendy blushed from when Natsu touched her hand. The group turned to the awkward, azure haired man and saw him whistling, trying to act casual.

"So…did the party have good food?"

 _~Time Skip~_

 _"_ Are you sure that these people would help us?" Lucy asked.

"For the fifth time Lucy, yes." Natsu groaned.

"Hey flame-brain, why do we have to meet them in this kind of place?" Gray asked/commanded. Natsu had a tick mark.

"Just trust me okay!" He snapped. He and Wendy has been leading Team Natsu and Shadow Gear through a forest and kept going until they found a bridge. Wendy told them to wait here until they come. An hour had past before three hooded figures came into view.

"Here they are!" Natsu yelled out.

"Who are you three?" Erza asked preparing for anything. Unfortunately she wasn't ready for them to pull down their hoods and revealing their faces so quickly.

"J-jellal?" Erza stuttered.

"Ultear?" Gray stammered out.

"Is that you Meredy?!" Juvia asked dumb founded that the little girl she knew seven years ago was now a young woman.

"Hi Juvian-chan! Long time no see." Meredy said before giving the water mage a hug. Juvia returning the hug.

"Hey what about me Meredy? Did you forget about me?" Natsu asked in a mocking tone. A pink blur flew by the team and land on the pink headed dragon slayer. Natsu was instantly on the ground with Meredy gripping him with a hug and pressing her soft mounds against his chest. Lucky bastard…

"How could I forget you Natsu-kun? Especially with all the time we spent." She said before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Natsu-kun?" Lucy asked. Natsu chuckled while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Crime Sorciere helps the dragon slayers with their training after Ryu was done for the day. During those three months Meredy and Natsu had gotten to know each other better and feel closer. It's obvious that Meredy has feeling for the dragon slayer and right now she was showing her affection by nuzzling her face closer to his face, hoping to sneak a kiss.

"Ahem!" Both pinkettes turned to a fuming Wendy. "We're here because you guys are about to help us, not to cuddle." Her face was still red with a little steam coming from her ears. Nobody was sure whether it was embarrassment or jealousy.

"Right…my bad." Said Natsu he and Meredy got up. "We need you to know if you could help unlock their ' _second origins_ '." Ultear nodded.

"We'd be happy to help, especially when Natsu and Wendy are helping us with our favor."

"Wait a second, your _favor_? What kind of favor?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"When you guys were at the spirit world, we were helping train Natsu and Wendy." Both teams stared at the two dragon slayers in shock. "While we were training them, Meredy told Natsu about our problem. Basically we have been sensing this magical presence each year during the games these past few years by now and we couldn't pinpoint it yet. We would know more if we joined the games itself but since were still wanted by the magic council we can't." They nodded in understanding, showing that she hasn't lost them. "Natsu volunteered to help us out and look for that presence when he's at the games and Wendy agreed to help as well."

"What's so special about this presence?" Levy asked.

Jellal answered, "That magic presence is the same as Zeref's."

Everyone felt a chill down their spines when they that name. They remembered when Zeref was on their island when Grimoire Heart attacked them. If this presence was anything like Zeref's or Zeref himself…

"Is it okay if we help too?" Erza asked.

"Sure, the more help we have the better." Siad Ultear. "Now if you guys want your second origin to be unlock then step right up. I have to warn you though, it's gonna be extremely painful. Are you sure you want to do this?" She had on a sadistic smile that sent shivers down their spines.

"H-how painful is it?" Lucy stuttered.

"You can ask Natsu and Wendy." They turned to find the dragon slayers hugging each other and shivering in fear. Wendy kept muttering incoherent words while Natsu was trying to comfort her.

"It was horrible," Natsu whisper, "I can still feel the pain…"

Erza and the others felt a little uneasy but knew they had to do it in order to get stronger. They turned to the time mage and nodded.

"Who wants to go first?"

While everyone was getting their second origin unlocked Natsu and Ryu walked towards the beach. The stopped at the water and stared at the moonlit ocean. The waves were small and slow. There a few seagulls at the distance. The dragon slayers were inhaling the scent of the ocean. There was silence between the two dragon slayers. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence or the tense silence, it was calm and soothing. They were like that for a while until Ryu sighed.

"Have you made your decision?" Ryu asked still looking at the ocean.

"Not yet…" Natsu whispered. "I need more time to think about it."

"You know you don't have that much time left. You know what will happen if you don't choose soon." Natsu nodded while looking up at the full moon above them.

"Then you better do it soon. If you don't then you'll be regretting it soon." Ryu said still looking at the ocean before turning around to go back to camp.

"Personally, I think you can do it. I can tell that there a few you know that are willing to do it." He said before leaving Natsu.

Natsu had a small trail of blood coming from his nose before wiping it away and turning back to go to his friends. He really wished that he didn't have to do this.

"Damn mating season…"

Natsu cringed when he heard the screams coming from his friends that were having their second origin unlocked. He remembered how it felt. It was like you were being burned and electrocuted at first, then it feels like your body is being pulled apart then remodeled back to normal. What's worse is that the process of unlocking second origin lasts for at least an hour. Natsu shivered from memory of the pain. At least they'll get the power they need for the games.

 **A/N: And that's the second chapter for this story. I made it a bit longer as to say I'm sorry and to make up for the lack of updates. I'm still wondering about how I should do for the second chapter of '** ** _The Crimson Dragon'_** **I know people like the story and I want to continue it but I don't know how to. Here some choices for it:**

 **1\. Show some of their training and the places Natsu and Lisanna went.**

 **2\. Skip the whole journey thing while explaining their training along the canon and original arcs.**

 **3\. Skip the training but show flashbacks to show what happened.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I'll beworking on the third chapter soon. There will more another chapter of '** ** _I'm Back'_** **soon (don't know when though). Leave review! I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Flaredragon out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with another chapter of this story and I hope you guys are liking it so far. For those that are thinking about Natsu and his mating season, I can explain it later so don't worry about if him and Wendy being together like 'that'. Also I'm thinking of turning this story M rated. What do you guys think?**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. If I did, I would have of gotten Natsu and Lisanna being close again and have them be together.**

 **The only thing I own are my oc's.**

' _Ice-Make Magic'_ The type of magic

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Announcing the magic move

"(text) **"** People talking

' _(text)_ _ **'**_ People thinking

" **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

' _ **(text)'**_ Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 3**

Crocus, the capital city of Fiore. It's known as one of the most beautiful cities in the country. It's also the city that holds the Grand Magic Games every year. Within the city of Crocus was the Fairy Tail mages. They finished their training and are now ready for the games. However, the ones that recently got their ' _second origins_ ' unlocked are still in pain.

"My back…"

"Damn that ' _second origin_ '…"

"It hurts so much…"

"Can you guys stop complaining and just suck it up. You're embarrassing yourselves." Erza scolded Lucy and Gray for making a scene in the streets of the city. Team Shadow Gear was behind them with the dragons slayers.

"What do you mean 'just suck it up'? You had yours unlocked too, so how come you're not in any pain?" Lucy asked as she saw that Erza was just fine like any other day.

"Maybe Erza had ' _second origin_ ' this whole time." Gray suggested. Lucy and Levy nodded in agreement. They were walking, some of them limping, around the city trying to find the inn that's harboring Fairy Tail during the games. Along the way there, the citizens realized who they were and laughed.

"Is Fairy Tail really doing the games this year?"

"They're never gonna win, they always lose."

"Go back to where you came from losers!"

"Fairy Tail is dead!"

Gray and Natsu were ready to beat these people to a pulp but stopped when they felt a pair of hands on their shoulders. They turned to see Lucy shaking her head.

"I know that it's hard but you have to ignore them. It won't help if you beat these people up." Gray was about to protest until he saw her eyes. They were moist and showed how hurt they were from these jerks talking trash about their guild. Gray and Natsu simply nodded and they continued walking.

It took a while but they eventually found it. The inn wasn't the best or the cleanest, but it definitely felt warm and cozy. It reminded them of their guild hall. Natsu sprinted inside and started a fight, alongside with Ryu.

"Idiots…" Gray mumbled. Luckily, Erza stopped the fighting before it got out of hand and also slamming Natsu and Ryu's heads together for starting the brawl. The rest of the group went their separate ways. The only ones that stayed together was Erza, Lucy and Levy. They wanted to talk to their master about the games.

Makarov was planning some things for the games when, Lucy and the others approached him.

"Ah my children I'm glad you're here." Makarov quickly stood up and yelled, "Listen up you brats! It's time to announce the ones that are attending the games!" The guild quickly became quiet and was anxiously waiting to hear the names.

"The ones that are competing are… Gray Fullbuster!"

"Alright! I knew I was gonna get picked!"

"Wendy Marvell!"

"Hai! I'll do my best!"

"Erza Scarlet!"

"I'll be honored master."

"Juvia Lockster!"

"Eh? Juvia is competing?"

"And finally, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Everybody cheered for the mages that got picked. Well, everybody but the ones that _wanted_ to get picked. Mainly Elfman and Natsu.

"It's manly to get picked to compete…" Elfman said as he hugged a pillow that said 'MANLY'.

"So much for getting fired up…" Natsu whispered in defeat. Both mages in the corner feeling depressed.

While both mages were being cheered up by Mira and Lisanna, Lucy went to the master,

"Why am I picked? Don't you think that Laxus or Gajeel would've been better? The same with Natsu." The master simply grabbed a mug of beer next to him and took a quick chug.

"Ahhh...this is good beer. Anyway, Lucy, I understand where you're going at but I choose you for a reason. You five have different qualities and advantages to help out with the team. Also I chose you five because all of you worked together. Gray can fight just as hard as Natsu or Gajeel plus he can think ahead. Laxus wasn't chosen because he doesn't really work well with others. So no, I don't think its better." Lucy was surprised with the answer but smiled anyway.

"Besides those three can't work well together and won't form a proper team." Lucy sweat dropped.

"H-hai." Lucy said, "Uh Master, we've found someone during our training and thought if it would be okay if you can see him." Makarov thought about it as he stroked his bushy moustache. "Well, I don't see why not; let me see him." Lucy turned around and yelled out,

"Hey Ryu, could you come here for a second?" The next thing they knew, Ryu appeared right next to Lucy, "You need something Lucy?"

"Kyaaa! Don't scare me like that?" Lucy calmed herself down, "Master, here's Ryu Marvell." Makarov's eyebrows rose in confusion,

"Marvell, eh? The same surname as Wendy's. Are you in anyway related to our dragon slayer?" Ryu nodded. The tiny master hopped off the table and began walking away.

"I think it's best that we have this discussion in private. Come with me." Ryu nodded and walked with Makarov. As soon as the two went out of sight, Lucy walked back to Levy. On the other side of the room, Natsu was still upset that he didn't get picked.

"It's all right Natsu. There's always next time." Mira said as she brought the dragon slayer a plate of fire chicken and ribs covered in hot sauce.

"Yeah, I guess; though I really wanted to get picked." Natsu pouted. Mira giggled,

"You look cute when you pout."

"I'm not cute." Natsu protested. Lisanna decided to join in on their conversation,

"Of course you are Natsu. Especially with your hair longer now, which reminds me…" she took a closer look at the dragon slayer, "How'd do you get so tall in just three months?" Natsu stopped his pout and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dragon slayers tend to have a massive growth spurt in their life, you can ask Gajeel. He's only a year older than me. And besides," He pointed at Elfman, "How did _he_ get so big in three months? I may have gotten a few inches taller and gained extra muscle but he's now a freaking giant. No offense Elfman."

"You're good Natsu…" Elfman seemed to have gotten depressed from that statement. "At least I'm a manly giant…"

"Ah come on man, I didn't mean to- ow!" Wendy suddenly pulled Natsu's ear and began walking towards the door. "We have to get you some new clothes Natsu-san."

"But I thought we already bought some –ow- before we left the beach. What happened to those?" Wendy gave him a ' _are you serious?_ ' look, "We did, but that was only _one_ pair of clothing. You need more if we're staying here for a week."

"Wendy I'll be fine with just one-ow ow ow owowow- okay okay! We'll go just let go of my ear already!" Wendy gave a victory smirk before letting go his ear.

"Let's go Natsu-san! You can come too Mira-san, Lisanna-san." Wendy invited and both eagerly nodded. Natsu could only imagine the horror of shopping with those two…

"Nooooooooo!" Natsu's screaming fading in the distance as he was being pulled by the Strauss sisters and Wendy. Some of the members that watched the whole thing just stood there thinking some random thoughts.

"So…" Lucy said as she was staring at the door with a cup of cocoa. "Who wants to do some sightseeing with me?"

"Sure" Levy said. Both headed for the door thinking about the things they can see or do.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, joining them.

"I don't see why not?" Carla agreed with Panther Lily nodding his head. Gajeel just said 'tsk' but stood up and followed them anyway. Everyone else just did what they normally do on a nice clear afternoon…

Drinking booze, partying hard and getting into brawls for any reason!

~ _Time Skip~_

Lucy and her group were walking through town square and chatting and eating up some of the last ice cream they bought not too long ago.

"This city is amazing! So many stores, all the beautiful sights, and all the nice people! No wonder so many tourists come here." Lucy yelled in excitement as she ate the last bit of her snow cone.

"Aye! There's so much fish in the market: Tuna, Shrimp, Salmon, Mackerel, Red herrings…fufufufu!" Happy's eyes began to twinkle from all the fish he saw and ate about half the fish market. It amazes Lucy at how much fish can fit in that tiny stomach.

"Right…" Lucy and Carla sweat dropped.

"Luc-chan, look at these!" Lucy saw Levy wearing a crown made of flowers. The flowers were petunias, begonias and pansies. She then saw some more crowns in Levy's arms.

"I bought some and wondered if you guys would like some." Levy offered, handing Lucy a necklace that had lilies and carnations. Lucy gave a small squeal,

"Eeeeii! These are so cute!" Lucy put on the necklace while Happy got a crown that was identical to Levy's; and Carla chose a bracelet made from small flowers and mistletoe.

"Gajeel I also brought you some- where'd did he go?" Levy looked around trying to find her friend/crush.

"He and Lily left about an hour ago, right before you and Lucy went into an underwear store." Happy said as he pulled out a mackerel out of nowhere and began eating it. Levy slumped down in disappointment that her crush just left them without saying anything.

"It's okay Levy. I'm sure he had to do something at the moment." Happy said as he patting the bluenette's shoulder. Levy looked at him in doubt but was happy that he was helping her feel better.

"These are so beautiful Levy. Where did you get these?" Lucy asked as she admired her new necklace. This got Levy's attention and forgot about Gajeel's absence.

"They're everywhere Luc-chan. Crocis is famous for it's variety of flowers. It's even nicknamed 'The Flower Capital'." Levy explained as they continued walking down the streets until-

"WATCH OUT!"

A limp body fell in front of them along with four more. Lucy and Levy shrieked.

"Oh yeah! Who's next? Come on, I'm only getting warmed up." The group turned to find who said that. They found two young men surrounded by unconscious bodies.

"I really need blow off some steam!" The first man said

"Knock it off Sting, these mages can't even fight right." The second man said

"Oh~ you're no fun Rogue."

The first man (Sting) has a blue vest with the trimming having gray fur. Underneath his vest is a cream top that's been cut short, showing off his 6 pack abs. His dark blue gloves go all the way to his mid-biceps and tied with bands. His pants are white and are held up by suspenders. On top of his pants are a galosh-type footwear that went up to his mid thighs. His hair is blonde and spiky that's going in every direction. His eyes look sharp and dark blue. He has a diagonal scar going over his right eye. He has an earring in the shape like a crystal.

The second man (Rogue) wore a black cape that nearly reached his feet. He wore a plain grey shirt underneath with brown cuffs. He has a metal-like waistband that helps hold up several pieces of cloth that had red crosses on them. He wore armored boots. His hair black and nearly went down to his shoulder but kept it at the right side of his face, which hid his eye. His eyes were red and have slit pupils, similar to Gajeel's eyes.

Lucy and the others were surprised by the number of mages that were lying around their feet. The two dragon slayers looked around and admired their work (the beating they did was _pretty_ brutal) until they saw Lucy's group.

"Hey…I know you guys." Sting said as he walked towards the Lucy's group. "You're Fairy Tail, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Lucy replied, "I'm sorry but who are you two?"

"I'm Sting and my emo-buddy over there are from Sabertooth."

"I'm not emo." Rogue said in a monotone voice.

"Whatever," Sting retorted, "is Fairy Tail doing the games this year?"

"Yes…" Lucy trailed off, not sure how this talk is going to turn out. Sting began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh that is rich! You do realize that you guys are the weakest guild in Fiore right? There's no way that you could ever win, especially against a guild like ours." Sting boasted with an arrogant smile.

"Yeah, Sabertooth will win just like any other year!" A voice said behind Sting.

"Fro thinks so too." Another voice said, sounding higher than the previous ones. Everyone turned to find two cats, similar to Happy and Carla, walking towards the group.

"Aahhh! Talking cats!" Happy screeched in disbelief.

The first cat (or exceed) has fur that's maroon color and has an open blue vest.

"My name's Lector." The maroon colored exceed said, "My friend is Frosche."

"Hello." Frosche has green fur and seems to wear a pink frog costume with some black spots on the top of the head. Can someone please explain why he's wearing that?

"You guys don't even stand a chance against us, especially with your weak dragon slayers." Lector insulted.

"Fro thinks so too."

"What do you mean weak? They're one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail!" Lucy yelled, defending her friends. Sting chuckled,

"Strong? They couldn't even defeat a dragon when they have the magic to do so. I bet if I was there, I would have destroyed that dragon." Lucy and Levy looked furious.

"What are you talking about? You can't possibly defeat Acnologia. I doubt any of you could even put a _scratch_ on that dragon!" Lucy yelled in ager. She still remembered how the dragon looked. Those cold eyes that enjoyed seeing nothing but death and destruction…

"As if! Unlike your first generation slayers, we thirds actually defeated dragons." Sting claimed as he point to Rogue and himself. Levy looked confused.

"What do you mean by thirds?"

Lector raised his paw up, "I can explain it." The group turned to the cat (exceed), "As you know, people that are raised by dragons and were taught by them as well are dragons slayers. Those are the first generation dragon slayers. Ones that get their magic from lacrimas being implanted inside them are known as second generation dragon slayers. The thirds generation dragon slayers are like hybrids. They are trained by dragon and have lacrimas inside of them." By this time, people began to form around the Fairy Tail mages and the two Sabertooth dragon slayers. Lucy and the others were shocked. How powerful are they? Levy began to stutter,

"W-wait, you said you defeated d-dragons before. Which dragons?" Sting's eyes grew dark and he had on a crooked smile.

"We killed the dragons that trained us." Everyone in the crowd became silent after hearing. Levy covered her mouth in shock after hearing that.

"Y-you killed your own d-dragons….your parents…" Levy was nearly at the verge of tears after hearing that.

"I don't care. If they really wanted to live then they shouldn't have taught us magic that was made to kill them." Sting replied rather coldly. Rogue sighed and walked up to the mages of Fairy Tail.

"Forgive my friend." Rogue apologized, "He can be a bit of a nuisance but he's okay." Sting grew a tick-mark after hearing that but stayed quiet.

"I hope we meet again, Fairy Tail." Rogue said before walking away with Frosche following behind. Sting simply 'tched' in annoyance and began following Rogue, Lector following not far behind Sting. Sting stopped for a moment and turned back to Lucy,

"You know you won't win, right? Fairy Tail will lose like before. Your guild has lost its strength and light." Sting said before walking again.

Everyone in the crowd eventually walked away to do what they were doing before. The last ones to leave was the group of Fairy Tail, still shocked of what they heard.

 _~Time Skip~_

Lucy and everyone returned to the hotel since it was almost midnight. Lucy was pretty nervous. The rules of the games stated that everyone that's competing should be at their rooms before midnight. As Lucy got inside her room, she saw everyone else waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Erza yelled as she glared at the scared blonde.

Lucy squeaked, "I was looking around seeing the sites!" Erza sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I guess no harm done then. I was just worried because you have been gone for a long time."

The group talked for another minute before the room began to shake. As the room shook harder, light was coming from the window.

"What the hell's happening?!" Gray yelled before Juvia jumped into his arms.

"Please save Juvia Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out. Tears coming out like waterfalls.

* **ATTENTION ALL!***

"Who was that?!" Wendy shrieked.

 ***THIS YEAR WE HAVE A HUNDRED TEAMS COMPETING!***

"A hundred teams are really competing?" Lucy was beyond surprised.

"The voice came from outside." Erza opened the window and saw the light was coming from a _huge_ hologram. The hologram was some person with a pumpkin for a head and had on a weird green witch hat.

 ***SINCE THERE'S TOO MANY TEAMS TO COMPETE, WE WILL GO THROUGH THE PREMILIRARY ROUND! THE FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO FINISH THE LABRYRINTH SHALL COMPETE IN THE GAMES!***

"W-wait, the first eight?" Team Fairy wondered the same thing after Lucy mentioned it.

 ***THE REST OF THE TEAMS…WILL BE ELIMINATED!***

Right then the shaking stopped and outside the window they could see something in the sky. It seemed to be a sphere and it's about one third of the size of the city. It also looked like the sphere was made out of … are those buildings?

 ***AND THE LABRYNITH BEGINS …NOW!***

A staircase appeared in front of their window and into the labyrinth.

"Well I guess we don't have a choice, come on team. Let's win this thing!" Erza shouted and sprinted up the stairs and towards the labyrinth, everyone else following behind her.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" All shouted with determination in their voices.

 _~Time Skip~_

Team Fairy Tail went through all of stuff to get through the labyrinth. They had to go through so many turns and stairs to find the exit, though they had to fight _so many_ other guilds in order for them to win. None the less, they made it to the end. They were sort of surprised to see the pumpkin man at the exit.

"Welcome! I'm glad to see that you have passed the labyrinth-kabo." The pumpkin man greeted with enthusiasm. Gray looked at him.

"Wait, we passed?" The pumpkin man nodded.

"All right we won! I bet we got first place right?"

"…"

"We did get first place right?"

"…Actually…you guys are in eighth place, so you barely made it."

"EEEHHHHH!?"

 _~In the dressing room~_

"Eighth place huh? Well, at least we made it." Lucy optimized, "And I love the matching outfits."

"Why are we wearing these again?" Gray asked as he stared at his uniform. The uniforms were purple and white. The designs were similar to their own styles but in the matching colors.

"The master wants us to look like a team so he gave us these uniforms." Erza explained. Gray sighed but put on the outfit, Juvia really liked seeing Gray dressing up.

"Let's get going." Erza commanded as she pulled Juvia away from Gray, much to her dismay.

"Quit complaining Juvia. We're about to be called." Erza scolded to poor water mage.

"Hai…"

 _~ Onto the Stadium~_

" **Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Grand Magic Games.** **I'm your speaker Chapita Lola.** " Said speaker turned to his right. " **And with me is the former council member Yajima-san.** "

" **The pleasure is all mine.** " Yajima said calmly.

" **And as one of our guest speakers is Miss Fiore herself, Jenny Realight!** " Right then, all the men cheered and screamed for the blonde haired beauty.

" **I'm glad to be here Chapita-san, Yajima-san.** " Jenny said with an angelic smile.

" **Alrighty then, time to announce the teams for this year's games…in eighth place, this guild was once the strongest guild seven years ago. Can they regain their previous glory? Fairy Tail!** " Chapita announced.

Gray and Erza took the lead and walked out with pride and confidence. It's too bad that the audience was booing at them.

"Get out of here!"

"Give up!"

"You'll never win!"

"I need more popcorn over here!"

Ignoring that last comment, Gray glared at the audience, "Shut up! You haven't even seen anything yet!" Erza slapped him upside the head.

"Calm down Gray, just ignore them. We don't need them anyway, we only need the support of our guild." Gray grumbled but nodded none the less.

" **Next comes the guild who reached seventh place, they are the hounds that are always wild…Quatro Cerberus!** " The audience cheered to the 'wild' guild. They had an odd sense of style to say the least.

"Wild…" The apparent team leader, Rocker, whispered out.

"FOUR!" The other team members shouted out.

Gray looked at the team before shaking his head, "They don't look very tough."

"Remember, looks can be deceiving so be careful." Erza warned.

"I hope they do better than last year." The master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine, prayed.

" **Up next we have the guild that's only females, Mermaid Heel!** " Again, all the guys in the audience went wild when they heard Mermaid Heel.

The group came out with a young woman leading them. She has a white blazer with gold lining and white gloves that goes up to her wrists. For pants she had on black tights with a short white, frilled skirt over it. Her white boots are knee length that match well with her outfit. Her last accessory was a white headband over her dark purple hair with the tie ups looking like small bunny ears.

Close behind her is a woman in a dark purple cloak that hid her face and body.

"There's an all female guild?!" Macao yelled out with blood leaking out his nose. Wakaba had a perverted grin,

"I wouldn't mind joining their guild…"

"Give it a rest you old geezers!" Levy yelled before slamming a book against their heads. Both mages fell with some knots on their heads and bleeding. The only signs of them living were their souls lingering around their mouths and an occasional twitched. What was that book made out of?

"Hmm…"

"Is something wrong master?" Romeo asked when he saw the tiny master stroking his bushy mustache.

"I'm not sure yet but there's something about that girl…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably nothing."

" **In fifth place, we have the guild that has the most elegance and the most bachelors…Blue Pegasus!** " Yajima announced

Now it was the ladies' turn to go wild. The Trimens and their 'sensei', Ichiya, entered the arena with a stranger in a blue bunny costume.

The Trimens are wearing their usual styles and wooing the ladies in the stands. And Ichiya… well… he wasn't lucky at all.

"I see you're still as lovely as ever Lucy-chan." Hibiki held Lucy's hand and slightly bowed toward the busty blonde. Hibiki's hair is brownish that's messy in a stylish way and framed his face. He wore a black vest adorned with white wing designs over the chest and under the vest he had on a pink dress shirt. He also had on dark pants and shoes.

Lucy sighed and pulled her hand away, thinking of a way to tell him to go away nicely.

"I-I'm not with you because I like you or anything." Ren said to Erza while blushing. Ren is deeply tanned man. He had on a suit with the jacket opened with a light blue shirt underneath. His hair is spiky in a downward fashion and helps frame his face.

"Leave me be Ren." Erza commanded.

"Wendy-chan you look amazing today~." Eve flirted while trying to get a hug from Wendy. Wendy kept scooting away from the young man.

" **In fourth place, we have the second strongest guild in Fiore, the one with the fifth wizard saint, Lamia Scale!** "

This time _everyone_ stadium went wild after hearing the guild. Lyon led the team out to the stadium. Lyon was a young man similar to Gray's height and physique. He had on a long sleeve, closed shirt with a white cloak over his shoulder. His dark blue pants and black shoes completing the outfit. It's not much but who cares. He'll strip out of it eventually…dumb habit.

"You only got in fourth place? Are you trying to make us look bad?" Their master, Ooba Babasaama, shouted while spinning her finger in a circular motion.

"This is our year, we're finally going to be number one."Lyon looked pretty confident. Soon Gray and Lyon got into an argument of who's the stronger mage and their little 'bet'.

" **All right then, oh now this is a surprise…this is their first year competing in the games…ladies and gentlemen, in third place we have Raven Tail!** "

All of Fairy Tail was surprised to hear that.

"What?!" Makarov was fuming, "How could a dark guild be allowed to compete?" Makarov stood up; his forehead had some veins pulsing out due to his anger. He couldn't understand why his son's guild was doing in a place like this.

" **Actually, there are records that show they have been a legal guild for seven years now.** " Chapita informed when he heard Makarov. The small master wasn't happy about his son's guild being here but he sat back down and kept quiet.

" **Now in second place is… this can't be right…uh, oh well…I doubt you're ready for this but in second place is Fairy Tail Team B!** "

This surprised _everyone_ in the stadium _and_ the other teams.

"EEEHHHHH?!"

Right then the team showed up consisting Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Natsu and Ryu.

"Wait a second! Didn't master say that Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus can't work together?!" Lucy turned to the booth Fairy Tail was in, "What's the big idea?"

Makarov was smiling, "Well, as you can see…I LIED!"

The entire guild sweat dropped. Such an untrusting master…

Anyway…

Unlike Erza and her team, Team B's attire is the same as always, well except Natsu and Ryu.

Ryu kept his hairstyle the same downward spiky position. He had on white cargo shorts that went just below the knees. His sea green shirt is open to show off his abs. He wore opened toe sandals. To the guild's surprise, he got a tribal kanji tattoo of Heaven and is on his right pectoral surrounded by blue wind designs.

He looked good to say the least. As for Natsu…

"What's up with your clothes and hair flame-brain?" Gray snickered as he saw his pink-haired rival.

Natsu's hair is tied back into a ponytail and shaved off his stubble. His attire entirely changed from his old baggy pants and one-sleeved vest. He now wears dark grey pants that are slim with black chains around the pockets and through the belt loops. He had on white shirt, which he leaves open, with gold trimmings around the collar and his precious scarf wrapped securely around his neck. And along his arm is…

"When the hell did you get a tattoo?!" Lucy screamed out as she saw the black and red tribal tattoo of a dragon running up his arms. Natsu looked at it and smiled,

"This was Lisanna's idea. I got to say, it's fucking awesome!" He then turned to Gray, "As for my clothes, Mira and Wendy chose them for me when they dragged me to go shopping, so if you want to make fun of their tastes in style then tell them." Gray stopped laughing and quickly shook his head. You don't want to make fun of a girl's taste in fashion….EVER.

"Natsu-san!" Said mage turned to find Wendy trying to get away from Eve. Wendy quickly jumped into Natsu's arms.

"Natsu-san, can you keep Eve away from me? I kept telling him to leave but he wouldn't!" Wendy cried out cutely and even cried out fake tears to persuade the gullible dragon slayer. Natsu's eye narrowed and was ready to beat the crap out of the flirty man until the crowd began to get wild.

"Why do they have two teams?!"

"That's not fair!"

"That's cheating!"

"I want more popcorn!"

" **ENOUGH**!" The whole stadium got quiet after hearing that. Though they were surprised at the person who yelled though…

"Natsu?" Lucy asked while trying to regain her hearing. Natsu turned to the announcers, "Wasn't there a rule about two teams?"

" **Eh, yes there is.** " Yajima stated, " **Each guild is allowed to have two teams to enter the games.** "

" **But don't you think that it's a little unfair?** " Jenny asked, " **I mean, there are two teams from the same guild. Don't you think that's too much of an advantage?** "

" **I don't think so. There were over a hundred teams that joined in and only eight could compete, so I believe they deserve to compete.** "

" **Okay** "Chapita interfered," **As for the guild in first place, we all know them. They have been our champion for several years now. Meet the legendary guild Sabertooth!** "

All the previous cheers were nothing compared to the one right now. The crowd even began to chant the number one guild.

The one that led the Sabertooth team was Sting. Sting had on a cocky grin when he saw Fairy Tail. The other members of Sabertooth reacted different from Sting. Rogue stared at Gajeel. A man that seems to be dressed up for a masquerade ball was looking at them with a sly smile, his long, blonde hair lightly moving from the wind. Another one was a big, muscular guy in some kind of tribal style outfit with long, spiky green hair. He was staring between Laxus and Jura, one of the mages in Lamia Scale. Their last member was a female wearing a cloak that has feather on the top part of the cloak. The cloak began to divide into flowing sections. Underneath she had on an elegant blouse and skirt. She had on socks that go up to her mid-thighs. To finish off her style, she had a blue rose on the left side of her head.

The girl looked around the arena and saw her opponents. She then saw Natsu. She didn't know why, but she couldn't turn away from the pink-haired man. Natsu turned to her and saw her blush and look away.

" **Now that we have announced all the guilds, let's start the first day of the Grand Magic Games!** " Chapita yelled, to which the audience followed with massive cheers.

 _~Somewhere, far away from Crocus~_

"Ohhh! Natsu-kun looks so cute!" Meredy squealed as she saw Natsu through the lacrimas screen. Ultear sighed.

"Focus, we still have to find that magic source." Ultear said.

"Yeah yeah I got it but Natsu-kun looks so good in that shirt. Though I wouldn't mind him without it …"

"Can you focus on the magical presence instead of your boyfriend?!" Ultear yelled with tick marks.

Meredy blushed, "A-actually …we h-haven't really…got together… yet…" Meredy trailed off, looking embarrassed and flustered. Ultear smiled

"Oh, so you two aren't an item then?" Meredy's cheeks became a darker red. Ultear looked at Meredy with dangerous eyes and a sly grin.

"Then that makes it easier for me." This confused Meredy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you and Natsu aren't together, then maybe I could try and ask him out on a da-"

"You will do no such thing!" Meredy tackled Ultear.

"Hey! What are you doing! He's not yours so don't act like this you brat!" Ultear began pulling Meredy's hair.

"Don't steal my man you cow!" Meredy yelled while throwing Ultear to the ground.

"Cow?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, how about cougar?" Meredy taunted. Both mages began to pull, scratch and eventually ripping off each other's clothes. It took a while but they eventually calmed down. Both mages have been ripped either out of there blouse, tights, cloak… even their bra. Meredy glared at her half naked adoptive mother,

"So you're trying to steal my Natsu-kun, eh?" Ultear glared back,

"I wouldn't say stealing since he's not yours to begin with." Ultear then smiled, "Who knows, maybe we might get married." Despite Meredy glaring at her mother, she blushed.

"Married? You and Natsu-kun getting m-married?"

"Yes, married. Though that means you would have feelings for your step dad." Ultear began thinking as Meredy's face became the color of Erza's hair.

"Never!" Meredy yelled before tackling her mother again.

 **A/N: And that's the third chapter for this story. Honestly, I wanted to start the challenges and fights for this chapter but I realized it will be too long. So hopefully I'll do it for the next chapter. I'll be doing my other stories such as** _ **'The Hunter of Lucifer' and 'An Outcast and a Nekojin'**_ **, this story though, I'll be posting the original chapters and then add my original ones. Again, thinking about changing this story to M rated and I'll explain the mating season thing later.**

 **Flaredragon out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! How are you guys doing? Flaredragon here with this chapter! I just want to say, thanks for those reading my stories and for those following and favoring this story. Oh yeah, one more thing,**

 **THIS IS** **NOT** **OC CENTRIC, YOU HEAR ME!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. If I did, I would have of gotten Natsu and Lisanna being close again and have them be together.**

 **The only thing I own are my oc's.**

' _Ice-Make Magic'_ The type of magic

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Announcing the magic move

"(text) **"** People talking

' _(text)_ _ **'**_ People thinking

" **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

' _ **(text)'**_ Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 4**

" **Now let's begin the Grand Magic Games!** " Chapita exclaimed as more cheers were heard. Out of nowhere, the short pumpkin headed man appeared in the middle of the groups.

"Alright, it's time to explain the rules of the game-kabo!" He exclaimed excitedly, "But first, my name is Mato-kabo!"

"Anyway, here's how this year's games will be. Each day will have two events, one of them being a surprise event. The event will vary for each day. The teams will receive points by how well they placed for that event of the day. So the team that comes in first in the competitions will receive the most points. Like this."

Mato thrusted his hand up towards the sky and a _huge_ board came out of the ground. The board was easily reaching twenty feet. All the mages were either shocked at the display or impressed. The board had big golden letters that read:

 **1** **st** **place: 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **place: 8 points**

 **3** **rd** **place: 6 points**

 **4** **th** **place: 4 points**

 **5** **th** **place: 3 points**

 **6** **th** **place: 2 points**

 **7** **th** **place: 1 points**

 **8** **th** **place: 0 points**

"This is how you'll be scored, understand?"

All the competitors nodded and gestured the mascot/referee to continue.

"As for the second event of the games, it will battles." This got the teams interested, especially Natsu and Gray.

"The battles will be between one member from one team against one member from another. Such as so." Mato snapped his fingers and the words from the board changed to form the next ones.

 **Team A vs Team B**

 **Team C vs Team D**

 **Team E vs Team F**

 **Team G vs Team H**

"The scoring is pretty simple, for any winner they shall receive ten points for their team while the loser gets nothing. The battles have a time limit, so if you do not finish by then, then it will be considered a draw. Each team will receive five points if it ends in a draw. Now if you don't have any questions, ON WITH THE GAMES!"

The entire stadium cheered for the games to begin. Mato snapped his fingers again and the board sunk back into the ground.

"For the first part of the event, we will need each team to choose one of their players." Mato instructed as he pointed to all the teams.

"I'm going in." Jager from Quatro Cerberus. "Wild…FOUR!" Jager's the type of man that's as big as Elfman, and just as muscular. Jager was shirtless with red pants and white fingerless gloves. His only accessories were black earmuffs and a spiked collar.

" **It looks like Jager is going in for Quatro Cerberus!** " Chapita exclaimed through his mic.

"Kagura-san, can I do this?" One of the girls from Mermaid Heel asked their captain of the team, who just nodded. The girl smiled and walked forward toward the referee. The girl was petite compared to the other girls in the competition. She has ginger hair in two braided pig tail and wore a white shirt under blue overalls.

"Do your best Beth." Kagura said in her usual stoic expression.

In Team Raven Tail, their team leader looked at a short man with purple skin.

"Nullpudding, you're up." Their team leader, Alexei, ordered. Nullpudding chuckled darkly,

"If that's what you want."

" **And it looks like Beth from Mermaid Heel and Nullpudding from Raven Tail; how interesting."** Yajima commented.

In Lamia Scale's team, Lyon volunteered. His clothes were simple, dark pants with a plain dark blue shirt under a white trench coat. The reason his attire is simple because, like his rival Gray, tends to unintentionally strip and lose his clothes.

"Good luck Lyon, I know you will do well." Jura encouraged while a small pinkette was cheering on for Lyon.

"You can do it Lyon!" The pinkette cheered with glee.

"Thanks Chelia." Lyon gave her a sly smirk.

"If Lyon's entering then I'm going in as well." Gray declared with gusto.

" **Gray and Lyon, both infamous ice mages, are in the game, I can feel my blood pumping from the excitement!** " Chapita yelled out as he gripped his mic. " **Who will the remaining teams chose?!** "

"I'll go for Blue Pegasus." Eve volunteered with half the girls in the stadium cheering for him.

" **Yay! Eve-san is going for my guild!** " Jenny chirped excitedly.

"Who's going in our team?" Ryu asked. Natsu smiled and began cracking his knuckles.

"I'm going in, I wanna kick some ass." Ryu sighed when he saw that glint in Natsu's eyes whenever he was going to fight.

"No way Salamander! I'll be the one kicking ass." Gajeel snarled. Both dragon slayers head butted and glared daggers at each other.

"I'll fight!" Natsu yelled.

"No I'll fight!" Gajeel countered.

"No me!"

"Me!"

"I said me damn it!"

"I'll do it." Laxus intervened before walking to the group of competitors. Both Fairy teams were surprised to see the usual stoic Laxus volunteering, but they're not complaining. Not many people can beat Laxus in anything. Mira giggled.

"Maybe next time Natsu, okay?" Mira suggested as she placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Okay…" Natsu trailed off, not really interested in the competition any more.

In Sabertooth's team, the man in the masquerade attire walked up to the group.

"I'll be taking this challenge. I hope it would give me a good challenge." The blonde haired man said in an elegant manner as everyone cheered for him.

" **It appears that Laxus from Fairy Tail and Rufus from Sabertooth have joined in. Both very powerful mages, I can't believe this!** " Chapita yelled out.

Everyone else went to their respective booths and saw Mato explain the event. Everyone but Natsu and Ryu and Gajeel listened to the mascot/referee. These three dragon slayers tensed up when they felt something, or possibly someone, within the stands.

"Salamander…" Gajeel warned.

"I felt it too." Natsu replied as he looked around the stands to pinpoint the spot of that feeling."

"I felt it inside the stadium, possibly near the clinic room." Ryu said, he turned towards his fellow dragon slayers but found them gone.

"Damn it, couldn't they have waited for me?" He ran to follow his team mates.

"I guess I have to watch the games then." Mira said to herself before sighing, watching the mages beginning on the event called 'Hidden'.

~ _In front of the clinic room~_

All three dragon slayers searched half of the stadium before meeting up again in the clinic area.

"Did you find anything?" Natsu asked.

"Nothin'." Gajeel sighed before grabbing an iron nail his pocket and began chewing on it.

"Me neither." Ryu said. This didn't sit well with the dragon slayers. They have the best senses in the city. They could smell, see and hear anything from at least a mile away. So how come they couldn't hunt down that weird presence?

"Man, this is a waste of time. I'm going back to the games. You two can stay here and find that thing if ya want." Gajeel said before walking off to join Mira on seeing the games. Natsu and Ryu decided to check the place again in case they missed something.

"So Natsu," Ryu said, "How are you holding up?"

Natsu chuckled, "I could be better but it's really starting to annoy me."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you already chosen someone." Ryu smirked when he saw Natsu blush.

"It's not that easy, especially with my problem." Natsu murmured the last part as his blush grew darker. Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Other men would be happy if they were in your shoes Natsu. Appreciate it and choose someone quickly, or else you'll lose control on your instincts."

"Yeah yeah, I know but it will take a while." The dragon slayers gave up on their search and went back to their balcony. What they didn't realize was that two cloaked figures were hiding behind a door and heard Natsu and Ryu's talk.

"What do you think they were talking about?" The first cloaked figure asked. The second one, who was shorter and slimmer than the first, shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure, maybe something about fighting something in the games." The second said with little care.

"Then why was Natsu blushing?"

"How should I know?" The two cloaked figures decided to leave the area and discuss it later.

 _~Back to the Games~_

"How much did we miss?" Ryu asked. Mira gave a small frown while Gajeel looked pissed.

"We didn't do so well." Mira said, "Gray got last place, but that was because Raven Tail kept targeting him. Laxus didn't do any better. He got seventh place."

Natsu and Ryu were shocked, "How? I thought he would've gotten at least second place." Mira shook her head.

"We thought so too but something happened in the middle of the event. His movements slowed down and all his attacks became weak, it was as if he lost his all his strength and power."

"That can't be right." Natsu thought aloud. Mira nodded in agreement, but there nothing they could do about the event now.

"What's going on now?" Ryu asked. Mira smiled and pointed towards the arena,

"Right now Lucy is fighting one of the mages from Raven Tail. I think her name was Flare." Both dragon slayers looked and saw both mages brawling. Lucy was doing well against the Raven mage. The mage was a fiery red ginger, with eyes just as red. Her dress is red and opened to show off her voluptuous body. Her gloves nearly each up to shoulders, just below her 'X' shaped scar on her left arm.

Flare's hair was free from her braids and formed itself into a large wolf-like shape with teeth and claws.

" _Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!_ "

The wolf-like hair lunged at Lucy with its teeth bared and ready to chew into pieces. Lucy was able to dodge and pulled out one of her keys. She did a slash like motion and pointed the key down.

" **It looks like Flare from Raven Tail starts with the first move.** " Yajima stated.

" _Open, Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!"_

A bright light soon appeared next to Lucy and quickly faded showing the spirit, who looked a lot like a hair stylist with two large shrimps on his head.

"Anything particular haircut you want, ebi?" Cancer asked Lucy while doing a pose with his scissors. Lucy ducked under the wolf's attack and kicked it away.

"NO! I want you to cut that wolf to pieces!" Lucy yelled out as she kept dodging the wolf.

"You got it, ebi!" And just like that, Cancer sprinted toward the wolf and cut him to pieces in a matter of seconds. The crowd was cheering for the exciting battle in front of them. As for Fairy Tail, everyone was cheering Lucy on and giving her great encouragement.

Flare looked at the remaining pieces of her wolf and glared at Lucy,

"You dare cut my precious hair?! Unforgivable!" Flare's hair began to extend and began lashing towards the celestial mage. Lucy side stepped away from the attacks with some ease. After the first ten attacks, Lucy grabbed a handle from her side and aimed it at Flare, water flowed out of the handle and formed itself into a whip.

" _Fleuve d'étoiles!_ "

Lucy used her water whip and was able to hit Flare a few times while dodging Flare's attacks. The fight looked pretty one sided to the spectators. This actually surprised most of audience since they didn't believe that Fairy Tail had a chance at all, well all except Fairy Tail of course.

"Damn, Lucy has gotten good." Gray commented as he saw Lucy getting closer to Flare and kicking her at the core.

"Of course, it was all thanks to her training and her second origin." Erza said, proud of Lucy's skills.

"Uh Erza-san? I thought it was mostly her second origin? You guys barely had any time to do proper training." Wendy said, causing Erza, Gray and Juvia to deflate a little from that painful reminder.

"I forgot about that…" Erza mumble under her breath. Wendy sweat dropped, feeling kind of guilty for causing her team mates to feel this way. She just ignored her team mates' actions and continued to watch the fight.

After Lucy got Flare on the ground, she pulled out two golden keys and summoned the spirits,

" _Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"_

" _Open, Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!"_

Two flash appeared before fading away and revealing two of Lucy's spirits. One of them was a big, bulky spirit that resembled a humanoid cow. The other was a man with black and white hair with a metal-like scorpion tail.

" **Amazing! Lucy from Fairy Tail was able to summon two spirits! Is this the true strength of Fairy Tail?** " Chapita yelled through the mic.

"Taurus, Scorpio! Combo Attack!" Lucy shouted.

"You got it!" Scorpio shouted while crossing his arms in a pose.

"Anything for you and your booooody." Taurus yelled as he pulled out his ax.

Both spirits sprinted towards the ginger mage with great speed. Scorpio conjured up a sand storm and moved towards Taurus, who caught the storm with his ax and sent a powerful swing at Flare. The sand storm with the ax swing crashed into the mage and sent her towards the wall of the arena. Flare took a while to get back up, her legs were a bit shaky and she had a few new bruises.

"Damn blonde…" Flare muttered as she glared at the Fairy mage.

"Are you ready to give up?" Lucy asked while getting in a defensive mode. Both of her spirits returned to the spirit world.

Flare began to laughing and gave Lucy and crazed grin, "Actually, I'm having fun."

"Eh?"

Flare gave a small gesture to Lucy's guild booth. Lucy looked over and gasped. She saw a strand of Flare's hair hiding behind Fairy Tail's youngest member…

…Asuka Connell.

"Asuka! Guys wat-hmmph!" Flare's hair covered Lucy's mouth before another strand grabbed her leg and swung her and dragged her across the floor.

" **What's this?! Just a few seconds ago Lucy was winning the match but now Flare has the advantage!** " Chapita said

Flare laughed as she continued to drag Lucy around and smashing her against the floor of the arena. Lucy was getting covered in bruises and scrapes as she dealt more and more hits, as well as her clothes getting torn from the thrashing, with got some the guys from the stands excited. Flare got bored with throwing her around so she placed Lucy in front of her and smiled.

"Enjoying your beating Blonde?" Flare got more strands of hair and grabbed both her arms and rose her up to the air.

"Let's see, what should we do now?" Flare saw Lucy struggling and looked disappointed.

"You shouldn't struggle now Blonde, not unless you want that poor little girl to suffer." Flare whispered. Lucy's eyes widened and looked down.

"I know what we could do! I could brand my guild's mark on you." To prove it, Flare's hair formed into her guild's emblem and got coated in flames.

"Let's try to brand this little beauty on your guild mark." Flare said with a crazed smile. Lucy really tried to struggle free but she knew if she did, then Asuka would be hurt.

Right before Flare could brand the mark, Lucy saw Natsu running towards Asuka and took the hair from behind the small child and ripped it from the ground, surprising everyone around him. Asuka's parents grabbed the young girl and kept her in their arms while Natsu burned the strand of hair.

"I heard it…"Natsu mumbled.

"I heard what that woman said…" He continued, he turned to Lucy and smiled.

"You can stop holding back now Luce!" He shouted at the celestial mage, who smiled back and broke free from Flare's grip. Lucy grabbed her magic whipped and returned Flare the favor and thrashed her around.

" **I can't believe it! Lucy has turned the tables against Flare again. Do you think she will be able to beat Flare before time runs out?** " Chapita asked his two commenter's.

" **I believe so.** " Yajima stated while nodding.

" **I think so too. She's pretty tough, but I still think that Blue Pegasus will win.** " Jenny proudly stated, throwing her hands in the air.

" **Your guild isn't fighting though…** "Chapita sweatdropped.

Lucy stopped her whip and let Flare rest. Once she saw Flare beginning to regain her footing, Lucy pulled golden key of Gemini to help her with her final move. As she about to summon Gemini, she felt weak. Her legs began wobbling and her arms shook. Soon she got on her knees and fell, Gemini's key faling out of her hand. Her magic was gone.

"Eh?" Flare looked confuse until she realized it and looked at her guild's booth. Her master was smirking and gesture to a blue skinned man next to him.

' _So it was you…'_ Flare thought before looking at the fallen blonde in front of her. She smiled and laughed. Soon the people at the audience began to join her and mocked Lucy.

" **I…I don't really know what happened but it appears that Flare from Raven Tail is the winner.** " Chapita declared. Yajima glared at the area where Raven Tail, knowing what just happened. Jenny just looked as confused as everyone else. The audience was still laughing.

"What was that? That was pathetic!"

"I knew that Fairy Tail would lose! They've always lost!"

"She just fell down! That's just pathetic and weak hearted!

"Go back to your shitty guild blonde!"

Lucy began to cry as she heard more and more of what the audience had to say. She curled up into a ball and shook. She was getting ready to sob when she felt two warm arms carrying her.

"N-natsu?" She asked when she saw the familiar pink mop of hair.

"Don't cry Luce." Natsu said in a gentle tone, "You did great Luce, you really got her good."

Lucy didn't trust herself to speak so she just buried her face into Natsu's chest.

"Don't worry Luce, you'll get another chance, I know it."

Natsu carried Lucy up to their respected booths and ignored all the insults the audience had. He handed Lucy to Erza and Gray and left her to his team. Erza and the rest of her team thanked Natsu. Wendy from behind and hugged him.

"Thanks for doing that Natsu-san." Wendy said, "I think Lucy really appreciated it."

Natsu gave Wendy his signature grin and ruffled up her hair a bit, causing her to blush. He returned to his team and saw Ryu and Gajeel bickering. He ignored the two and got next to Mira.

"Where's Laxus?"

"I'm not sure. I think he went to the nearest place to get a drink." Mira answered before looking at the fight between Ren and Arana.

"I'm glad for what you did for Lucy Natsu. That was very kind of you." Mira said.

"It was nothing; anyone else in the guild would've done the same for her." Natsu said sheepishly, scratching the back of his back.

"Maybe." Mira said below her breath, her cheek were rosy red as she thought about Natsu's sweet and caring side. It really made her happy of how Natsu could be so destructive and powerful could still be gentle and kind.

The fight between Ren and Arana didn't last too long. Ren was the winner in the end. The next one was a mage called Warcry from Quatro Cerberus and Orga from Sabertooth. Their fight was even quicker than the previous one. Orga won the fight in less than two minutes, with one small move of black lightning.

" **Okay, we are coming to the final match of the day! The fight will be from Fairy Tail Team B and Lamia Scale!** "Chapita stated as he heard the audience cheering for the final fight.

" **Please wait a moment before we announce the fighters.** "

"So it's finally our turn eh?" Gajeel ask before grinning, "I can't wait beat the shit out of the poor sucker."

"We don't know who's fighting yet Gajeel." Mira said but Gajeel wasn't listening. Natsu wasn't any better as he thought of who he will fight.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Laxus said, looking like he was bored. Mira gave him a stern look, "Where have you been?"

"I just went outside for some beer." Laxus said, "And flirting."

"With who?" Mira questioned.

Laxus frowned and looked away, "None of your business."

Mira giggled, "She turned you down, didn't she?"

"Shut it."

" **Alright! Ours next fighters are Ryu from Fairy Tail and Jura from Lamia Scale!** " Chapita shouted with excitement. Erveryone's cheers doubled when they heard Jura's name.

"Who's Jura?" Ryu asked.

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale; he's a Wizard Saint…"Mira explained, worried for Ryu's well being.

"He can't be that tough, right?" Ryu asked, feeling nervous when he heard 'Wizard Saint'.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure you'll do fine." Natsu assured his pal and slapped him on the back.

Ryu smiled at Natsu and walked toward the arena.

"He's fucked isn't he?" Gajeel asked.

"Without a doubt." Laxus answered. Natsu glared at the two and yelled,

"Shut up! You two don't even know him!"

 _~Down at the arena~_

Ryu and Jura were staring at each other, looking for any advantage, any weak points.

"So you're a wizard saint?" Ryu asked the taller man.

"I am, I hope that doesn't stop you from fighting me though." The larger man stated calmly.

Ryu laughed, "As if! A wizard Saint is only a title, I just hope you're as tough as Natsu."

The pumpkin headed referee appeared between them and shouted, "Alright, are you both ready, kabo?"

Jura smiled, "Ready."

Ryu smirked, "Ready to kick your ass."

"Kabo, in that case BEGIN!"

Everyone in the arena cheered for the match. All of the guild competing were watching as the wizard saint and the new member of Fairy Tail in their stances.

"Get ready to lose." Ryu said before sprinting towards Jura with a wind incased fist. He was inches from connecting it to Jura's before Jura karate chopped Ryu's head, planting his face to the ground. Everyone cringed when his face connected and caused a web of cracks.

Everyone from Fairy Tail was shell shocked from seeing a quick wipe out. Erza's team couldn't believe it while Wendy was worried for her father.

"I knew he was fucked." Laxus said.

"I thought I was the one that said it." Gajeel corrected.

Ryu wasn't responding for a while. Jura looked surprised,

"I'm sure I held back enough for you to a least hit me." He said as he inspected the downed mage.

" **Well, that was quite disappointing.** " Yajima stated with a sigh. Chapita nodded in agreement,

" **It appears that the winner of this match is-** "

"Hold it!"

Everyone turned to the voice and was surprised to see Ryu coming up from the ground and dusted off the dirt and sand on him. He chuckled and looked at the surprised Jura.

"That's some strength you got there, but you are going to need a lot more than that to actually take me down."

Ryu ran to Jura again. Jura threw another chop but Ryu stepped to the side and turned around, facing his back. Ryu threw a powerful palm strike and sent Jura flying across the arena. Jura summoned a pillar of rock to catch himself and stop his flight. He slid down the pillar and looked at Ryu.

"That was impressive, your name is Ryu right?"

"It is, I'm Ryu Marvell, a dragon slayer." Once again, everyone was shell shocked. Everyone knew about dragon slayers and how it's a lost magic.

Wind formed around Ryu and his brown eyes glowed neon blue.

"You're an earth mage right?" Jura slowly nodded, observing his interesting opponent.

Ryu smiled, "That's great, an earth mage versus a Sky Dragon Slayer." The sky mage gave Jura a toothy grin, showing off his big canines.

"Bring it Wizard Saint."

 **A/N: And that's the fourth chapter for this story. It took me a really,** _ **really**_ **long time to get this chapter done because of the fights, also because of school. I'm glad that it's almost over, the school year I mean. I'll be working on my other stories. Oh yeah, I think I'm going to change this to M for a bit of swearing and possibly some other reasons in the future chapters.**

 **Please review or send me PMs for any ideas you have for the story, I'm open minded.**

 **April 24, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, Flaredragon here with this chapter. I really enjoyed making the last chapter so I decided to make the next one and publish it ASAP, after a few updates for the other stories of course. Also I'll be making this chapter a little longer than usual. There's really nothing else to say except one thing,**

 **This story has a harem and it's for Natsu. A lot of you guessed it and it's true. I'll tell more about the harem at the bottom, but for now let's go on with this story.**

 **Oh yeah, before I forget,**

 **NOT OC-CENTRIC. REMEMBER THAT!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, but I do own the human forms of the dragons! :)**

 **The only thing I own are my oc's.**

 _'_ _Ice-Make Magic'_ The type of magic

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Announcing the magic move

"(text)" People talking

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 5**

"Bring it Wizard Saint."

Jura smirked and clapped his hands together, summoning giant fist-shaped rocks and shot them towards Ryu. Ryu was able to dodge them, barely though. As the last one flew past Ryu, the dragon slayer dashed forward with both his fists encased in wind.

" _Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!_ "

Ryu flew over to Jura and aimed at the wizard saints face. Jura simply thrust his hand out and a stone wall shot out in front of him. The wall took the hit and it shattered on impact and made a big dust cloud from the debris.

"Come on Jura I thought you were more brave than that." Ryu shouted, "Face me head on!"

"If that's what you wish." Jura stated before jumping out of the cloud and punched Ryu in the gut. A small shock wave came from the punch and caused Ryu to fly across the arena. Luckily Ryu used the winds around him and stopped his flying and landed on his feet.

"That was a good punch…" Ryu groaned. The dragon slayer shook off the pain from the hit and sprinted towards Jura again. This time, Jura took a stance and ran towards Ryu. The two met in the middle and threw punch after punch towards the other; though the damage seems one-sided. Ryu had some deep bruises from where Jura hit while Jura himself only receive a few small bruises. By the end the two jumped away from each other to get some space.

Everyone was watching the fight with interest. Everyone that knew Jura and his status was amazed that the new member of Fairy Tail was lasting this long against Jura. Speaking of Jura, he shot a huge rock fist towards the dragon slayer. Ryu was caught off guard since he was catching his breath but was able to dodge it. As he dodged it Jura summoned four more pillars and sent them towards Ryu. Ryu used the winds to help him move but wasn't fast enough and took the whole hit.

The audience cringed when the pillars drove the dragon slayer to the ground. The guild members that were competing were either terrified of Jura's power or shaking their heads in shame for Ryu. The only exceptions were Natsu and Wendy. They were smiling as they were watching this seemingly one-sided match.

"This guy isn't much, is he?" Laxus muttered as he stared at Ryu getting beaten by Jura.

Gajeel 'tched' in annoyance.

"Can you two just shut up and watch the fight?" Natsu was getting annoyed at his team mates' behavior.

Up in the Fairy Tail stand, Makarov was looking worried as he saw Ryu losing the fight. The rest of Fairy Tail has the same expression.

"This doesn't look good…at this rate Ryu is gonna lose." Makarov said as he stared at the fight.

"Don't be so hasty, I'm sure this new member will do fine!"

Makarov, as well as the rest of Fairy Tail, were shocked to hear that familiar sweet voice. They all turned to the person that said it and where surprised beyond belief.

"Go Ryu!"

"Master Mavis?!"

The spirit was sitting next to Makarov, swinging her feet and smiling as she saw the fight.

"M-master Mavis! What are you doing here?!" Makarov asked, now more focused of why Fairy Tail's first master was at the arena.

"I'm here to help support Fairy Tail and seeing how the guild was doing." Mavis continued with an angelic smile, "Plus I was getting bored at that island."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Back to the fight, Jura was standing calmly on one of his pillars, staring down at Ryu, who was sporting a lot of bruises and a cut on his left forearm. The two were staring at each other, seeing which one would start the next move.

"I have to admit Ryu, you are an incredible fighter."

Ryu smiled, "Oh, and what makes you say that now?"

"Because not many of my opponents have lasted this long nor could they take this much damage." Jura said as he lowered the pillar he was on down until he was back on the ground.

Ryu spat some blood out of his mouth, his eyes still glowing neon blue, "You know what, let makes this interesting. How about we make a bet?"

Jura, along with everyone else, was intrigued, "What sort of bet do you have in mind?" Jura asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Whoever loses will shave off all of their hair."

Everyone was shocked to hear this.

Ryu continued, "The loser has to shave it all off; hair, eyebrows, everything. That also includes your long-ass goatee."

Everyone from Lamia Scale was scared. They looked at Ryu as if he just committed suicide. The number one rule at Lamia Scale:

Never mention hair to Jura.

EVER!

Jura looked at Ryu with an expressionless face. He looked at Ryu's long blue and felt his eyebrow twitch.

"What do you say? Do you agree?" Ryu asked as he raked his long, soft, silky blue hair with his fingers. This small action made Jura pissed.

"You know what…" Jura muttered with tick marks on his clean scalp, "…you got yourself a deal."

No sooner had he said that, Jura rushed over and threw a lethal punch at Ryu. Luckily Ryu stepped to the side and dodged the punch.

" _Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!_ "

The swift punch was aimed right at Jura's stomach and caused Jura to cough up some saliva and skid back a few feet. Jura stood up and wiped his mouth,

"You have to do more than that to take me down."

Ryu gave a cocky grin, "Don't worry, I'll kick your ass and soon make you look like that guy from _One Punch Man_."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"You're a dead man Ryu!"

Ryu knew he pushed Jura's limits and now he's facing a pissed off Saint. He summoned up as much winds as possible and flew around dodging stone and iron pillars and Jura's lethal punches and kicks. One pillar missed Ryu's head by a few centimeters and flew over, destroying the ground.

"Is this guy trying to get himself killed!?" Toby yelled.

"I actually feel bad for him." Chelia said as she watched Ryu trying to get close to the enraged earth mage.

Lyon shook his head, "He was asking for it."

Jura threw a punch towards Ryu's head and was ready to crush his skull, but Ryu ducked in time and planned his desperate attack.

" _Sky Dragon's Claw!_ "

Ryu aimed his wind powered kicked and hit his target with as much force as he could. Every man and boy cringed when they saw his attack made contact with his target.

Jura's family jewels.

The powerful wizard saint stopped his attacks all together and made a sour face. The pillars crumbled around him and Ryu jumped away. Jura grabbed his shattered sack and fell to his knees.

" **T-t-that was… brutal…** " Yajima stuttered through the microphone as he crossed his legs by instinct.

" **That was a dirty trick.** " Jenny commented as everyone saw tears coming down Jura's face.

"I felt one pop…"Jura squeaked out.

"Sorry about that Baldy but I have to win." Ryu said before surrounding himself with powerful winds.

"Time to finish this…"

He leaped toward Jura at neck breaking speed. The winds surrounding him helped him go faster and faster, getting him closer towards his opponent. Jura noticed the attack coming but he was still clutching his crotch and couldn't move from where he was due to the pain.

"Ah crap."

" _Sky Dragon's Javelin Beak!_ "

The second Ryu hit Jura was the second that he grabbed the wizard saint and went up in the air. Ryu used his winds and propelled high into the sky and kept going up even when he was out of sight from the audience. Everyone was either wide eyed or had their jaws dropped.

" **Holy shit!** " Chapita screamed in shock.

Ryu stopped flying up until the stadium was beginning to look like a dot. They felt the air thinning and the cold wind blowing them. Ryu stopped flying and stayed in mid-air. Jura began to feel the pain subsiding (only slightly though) and looked around and nearly screamed in fear.

Ryu looked at Jura dead in the eyes, "An earth mage should never leave the ground…" he continued with his eyes glowing a bit brighter, "and I doubt your pillars would reach us in time for my final move."

Jura looked a bit nervous, "Which would be what?"

Ryu smiled as his eyes stopped glowing. His winds stopped as well. That was the moment when Jura realized Ryu's final (in more ways than one) move.

 _~Back with the Audience~_

Everyone in the stadium couldn't see what was happening up there nor did they have any idea what they were doing. They kept waiting for something to happen but it's been a while since they saw anything that resembled a fight.

" **We have five more minutes before we call this match.** " Chapita informed the audience before looking at the other judges, seeing the two playing cards.

All the teams were looking up to see anything. Luckily they didn't have to wait very long as they heard something. It sounded like…

...was that screaming?

Everyone that looked closer saw two figures coming down. Fast.

"What are they doing?" Erza wondered aloud.

"It looks like my dad is plummeting towards the earth with Jura-san." Wendy said, her eyes squinting to see the two falling mages better. As the two mages fall, everyone could hear the scream getting louder and louder.

"What the…" Kagura trailed off, shocked of what she was seeing, along with everyone else. What they were seeing was something they never would have expected.

Ryu and Jura free falling and Jura screaming with tears in his eyes. Ryu was also holding Jura out, making sure that he'll hit the ground first.

Despite the situation and all the injuries he's has, Ryu couldn't stop smiling. He was enjoying every moment of this, especially Jura screaming.

"What are you screaming for; don't you want to be back on the ground?" Ryu asked in a mocking tone.

Jura kept screaming.

"You know what, I'm getting tired of your screaming so how about I speed this up?"

Without waiting for any response, Ryu summoned some wind around feet and sped down in inhuman speed. It as if he was a meteorite. A big blue meteorite holding a terrified mage. It wasn't long until-

 _BOOM!_

A huge explosion happened when Ryu and Jura crashed into the ground. An enormous dust cloud covered the floor of the arena and blocked any view for the audience.

" **We have three more minutes before calling this match. If we can still call this a match that is.** " Chapita said as he, along with the other two judges, looked at the arena with anxiety.

Just as the dust was about to settle down, it was blown away by a torrent of winds from inside it. Everyone gasps when the dust got cleared away.

Ryu was standing over an unconscious Jura, both bruised and bleeding. Ryu was panting and his right eye was shut, but he was standing tall and proud.

It was a this moment that everyone cheered. Everyone momentarily forgot about Fairy Tail's current status and began screaming Fairy Tail's name.

" **A-amazing! The winner of the match is Ryu Marvell of Fairy Tail B!** " Chapita shouted with excitement.

" **And this concludes the first day of the games.** " Yajima stated with a smile, impressed with the match.

" **Now let's see the scores of today's games.** " Yajima stated as a hologram screen appeared above the arena.

 **1\. Sabertooth 20 points**

 **2\. Raven Tail 18points**

 **3\. Blue Pegasus 14 points**

 **4\. Fairy Tail B 11 points**

 **5\. Lamia Scale 6points**

 **6\. Mermaid Heel 3 points**

 **7\. Quatro Cerberus 2 points**

 **8\. Fairy Tail A 0 points**

Everyone was cheering and screaming with excitement, everyone except Lamia Scale. Lamia's Team was still shell shocked and their eyes were blank .

"J-Jura…"Toby stuttered.

"Just lost…" Chelia muttered in disbelief.

"FUCK YEAH!" Ryu roared out as he pumped his fists into the air. All was good for Fairy Tail…

 _SNAP!_

 _POP!_

 _CRUNCH!_

 _CRACK!_

 _SNAP!_

It was all good until Fairy Tail heard that. Everyone heard that and stopped cheering. They all looked at Ryu and saw him shaking and have tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. He was still smiling but everyone could see that he was in massive pain.

"That didn't sound good." Mira cringed when she heard every sound.

"Well that was pathetic; his body breaking just when he finished the fight." Laxus said without a care for Ryu's injuries.

"I think we should help him." Gray suggested as he just finished taking off his pants.

"Help me… you bastards…"

 _~Time Skip to the Clinic Room~_

"I hate this…" Ryu groaned in pain.

"Quit complaining and drink this." Porlyusica ordered before shoving a spoon full of orange goop into Ryu's mouth.

Both the Fairy Tail teams were in the infirmary to see Ryu and congratulate him. At least they would have if they didn't have to wait for Porlyusica and Wendy healing him and fixing all the bones he's broken. By the time they were done he had a cast for his left leg and right hand, an eye patch for his right eye, and finally bandages around his waist and head.

"That tastes horrible! What is that stuff anyway?" Ryu asked after swallowing that orange goop.

"Trust me, its best that you don't know." Porlyusica stated before grabbing her broom and hitting any mages that were blocking the doorway.

"Remember Wendy, makes sure that he has two spoonful of that stuff twice a day and he needs some rest." Porlyusica instructed before mentioning how she hated humans. After she left the room, both Fairy Tail teams (minus a few people) rushed to Ryu and congratulated him.

"That was awesome you crazy dragon slaying bastard!" Gray praised before getting hit by an iron gauntlet.

"Language Gray," Erza warned before looking at her injured comrade, "You did good, but now you can't be able to compete in the games."

Ryu looked embarrassed, and most wouldn't blame him. It was the first day of the games and he's already out of commission.

"Don't worry Erza, we'll have Cana take his place until he heals up." Mira said. Erza nodded in approval praised the injured dragon slayer.

Right then Natsu got next to Ryu and placed a hand on his broken shoulder, "How about we leave this poor guy alone and PARTY?!"

Everybody cheered and left the room set up the party at their inn, leaving poor Ryu alone with some nature magazines and Sudoku.

~ _At the Sun Bar~_

"CHEERS!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail (minus a crippled Ryu) were at a local bar to celebrate their failure and one victory.

"Celebrate my children because today's defeats are tomorrow's victories! Drink up!" Makarov hollered before chugging down some beer. Most of the guild followed suit. People were having a great time as they all talk and cheered for today. Natsu was eating anything he could grab his hands on while talking with Lucy and Lisanna. Gray and Jet were arguing about who's stronger until Gray stripped naked and flashing everyone at his table and blinding them (oh Juvia was happy to see all of Gray).

One of the workers of the bar looked at everybody whispered to the bar keep, "Aren't those guys from Fairy Tail? Why are celebrating if they're dead last"

"I don't know but I hope that they could pay for everything."

Back with the group Cana was laughing at Fairy Tail A being in dead last, but Lucy and Gray simply smiled. They know that today was horrible and embarrassing but they can easily make it up next time.

"So who do you think will be up for tomorrow?" Lucy asked whiling ignoring a drunk Cana.

"Who knows, all I'm really worried for is for us to get Fairy Tail number one again." Gray said before taking a sip of his cold beer. After taking a sip he pulled Lucy next to him. Lucy would've blushed from being in such close contact if it wasn't for Max flying towards the spot where she was a second ago. Max, one of the members of Fairy Tail, was unconscious and bruised and half his clothes were burned off.

Lucy and Gray looked at where he came from and saw Natsu standing on a table with his toothy grin.

"Come on, who's next?" Natsu challenged to everyone, hoping that could get a decent fight.

"H-How did he get this strong in just three m-months?!" Warren stuttered in fear.

"He's making us look bad!" Jet said.

Gajeel smiled and stood up, "Looks like I'll get to fight Salamander then." He cracked his knuckles and had his crazed grin.

"Don't you dare fight with him," Laxus ordered before continuing, "If you two fight then this whole bar will be wrecked."

Gajeel looked at Laxus before patting him on the head, "Awe, you've gotten soft." Gajeel taunted while still petting Laxus. This got Levy and Freed upset.

"Gajeel stop doing that! I don't want you to get him mad." Levy warned. While she was calming things down, Freed was getting pissed.

"You jerk!" Freed shouted with a noticeable blush, "No one does that to Laxus-sama and gets away with it! You'll have to face the wrath of the Raijin Tribe now, Raijin Tribe, ensemble!" Freed declared before looking behind him and saw Evergreen and Bickslow hammered.

"I'm wasted…" Evergreen cooed before passing out.

"Babies…" Bickslow muttered.

Cana was drinking with the two and laughed, "You two are such lightweights."

"Hello Pretty, you can really hold your liquor."

"Eh?" Cana looked at the visitor and was intrigued.

The visitor was a tall and muscular man. His black hair was slicked back into a bun and was cover in a type of white cloth. Most of his is torso is exposed, the only part that are covered are his arms shoulders in purple armor plates. His dark pants are very baggy and end below his knees, where it's tighter. His shoes were Chinese like shoes with light soles. The finally things about him was the large '4' on his back.

"Wanna have a drinking contest?" The man asked as he took out two shot glass and a bottle.

"I don't know where you came from, but you're on." Cana smiled and grabbed one of the shot glass.

"H-Hey man I don't know who you are but you don't want to go on a drinking contest with this woman. She can run a bar dry!" Macao warned, but it was in vain.

Cana gave a drunken smile, "Get ready to lose… *hic*…"

 _~Meanwhile at the Fiore Castle ~_

A knight was entering the throne room of the castle. This knight was one of average and has dark skin. He wasn't wearing any helmet so you could see his long wild brown hair and his long sideburns connects to his long goatee. His armor was one of that resembles to the Holy Knight Squadron.

"You have summoned me your majesty?"

The knight was in the presence of the King of Fiore. He kneeled down in front of the king and bowed his head.

"Yes Arcadios, I did. I have called you to make a request for tomorrow's games."

The knight looked up toward the king, "What is your request your majesty?"

"I would like to pair the final fight for the second day myself."

Arcadios was surprised to say the least; in the previous games the king would take little notice to the games so hearing a request of arranging fights was very unusual. Even so if it's what the king wants then it's what he'll get.

"Who do you have in mind for the pair?" Arcadios asked, "One of the Twin Dragons from Sabertooth?"

"No, I'll have those two fight on the final day of the games. For tomorrow though I want that Bacchus fellow from Quatro Cerberus."

Arcadios nodded, "And who is the second person?"

The king shook his head, "I forgot this person's name but he's a dragon slayer."

Arcadios' eyes widened, "A dragon slayer your majesty?"

"Yes, I remember his name being starting out as N…Na…well you'll know."

Arcadios nodded and stood up, "I shall do as you wish your majesty."

The king nodded in appreciation and waved him off, "You can take the rest of the night off. You've been working too hard lately."

Arcadios didn't respond, he just turned and left the room. As he closed the door behind him he smiled.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I can't rest right now. Not when I'm so close to finishing _that_ …"

 _~Back with Fairy Tail~_

Half an hour later of intense drinking and bottles landing on the ground, Cana fell with an enormous blush on her face and swirly eyes. The man was having another drink in victory. Everyone in Fairy Tail was beyond shocked. They couldn't believe what they actually saw.

"Well then!" The man said, "That was fun." The man squatted down take took off Cana's bra, leaving her amazing breasts out for anyone to see.

"I'll be taking this as a trophy~."

Despite the wave of nosebleeds (especially from the perverted old geezers), everyone was glaring at the mysterious man that was leaving with Cana's bra.

"Hold us you bastard, you can't do this! Gildarts will kill you if he finds out." Macao shouted as he threw a punch to the man. The man slumped forward, dodging the punch before flinging backwards and striking down Macao and Wakaba with palm strikes. The palm strikes were strong enough to take both the Fairy mages down and cracking the ground underneath them. Everyone around them was shocked.

Natsu got in front of the man with a pretty heated glare, "What do you think you're doing?"

The man hiccupped and laughed, "Ha! That's some look you have there, it makes my soul shiver~."

Natsu growled, "Give back Cana's bra or else…" Natsu lowered into a fighting stance. The drunk man looked at Natsu before taking some sort of drunken martial arts stance. The only thing that stopped them was Erza as she stood in-between the two.

"That's enough you two." Erza commanded before looking at the man, "What are you doing here Bacchus?"

The man now known as Bacchus chuckled, "I came here for a drink, nothing more. That is until I found Fairy Tail here. You haven't changed a bit in the last seven years Erza."

Natsu looked confused, "You know him Erza?"

Erza nodded, "Yes, he's Quatro Cerberus' S-Class mage and their ace."

"And competing in the games starting tomorrow!" Bacchus claimed, "I'm trading spots with Warcry since he's crippled from that fight with that Orga dude." Bacchus turned and walked out of the bar, with Cana's bra still in his hand.

"I swear I'm going tear that guy apart." Natsu growled. Erza patted him on the shoulder and shook her head,

"I don't think that's a god idea. He's a strong a mage Natsu. He and I have had a few fights whenever we crossed paths and in every one of those fights end in a draw." Erza warned as everyone looked either surprised or terrified.

Lucy look more terrified than surprised, "S-So you're telling me t-that you and guy a-are neck and neck."

Natsu shook his head, "I doubt it, that was years ago. I bet Erza can easily kick that bastard ass!" Natsu shouted as he clenched his fist. He would've continued if he didn't smell a familiar scent in the room. Natsu excused himself from his friends and followed the scent. The scent followed him outside the bar and into one of the nearest parks. It was pretty late and dark out so the only one in the park was himself.

Natsu kept following the scent until he was by the lake, which was the moment he remembered the scent.

"It can't be, what is she doing –OOMPH!"

Natsu was knocked down by a familiar pink haired girl.

"Natsu-kun!"

"Meredy?! What are you doing here?" Natsu was shocked to see the beautiful pinkette, who was straddling him, but he's happy to see her.

"I came to see you of course." Meredy continued, "And I was here to get some new clothes since Ultear ruined my old ones."

Natsu had a confused face, "Why?"

The only response he had was Meredy blushing and looking the other way.

"Let's just say she and I had a disagreement."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so."

It was that moment that Natsu realized the position they were in and blushed. A beautiful girl straddling him and the moonlight reflecting of the lake water was giving her that amazing glow. It was drawing Natsu in and his instincts calling him.

' _Mate_ …'

Natsu's inner dragon was calling out to him.

' _Mate Natsu…"_

Natsu closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He can't let his instincts go wild; not when the games are happening.

"Are you okay Natsu-kun?" Meredy asked as she lay down on top of Natsu, pressing her breasts against his chest. Meredy gave Natsu that cute look that was making his will crumble. It also didn't help that her face was so close to his, their lips just a few inches from connecting…

' _I swear this girl is doing this on purpose._ ' Natsu thought as Meredy looked at him with those emerald eyes. He also noticed how Meredy was getting closer, as if she was getting ready to kiss him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu blushed a little harder, "Could you get off me?"

Meredy what he meant and quickly got off while she her cheeks were dusted pink.

"S-Sorry Natsu-kun," Meredy stuttered, "Well I-I'm going back, see…you later?" Meredy's eyes widen and her mouth was wide open.

"Are you okay Meredy?"

He didn't get any response so he followed her gazed and saw what she was staring. His blush now covered his entire face when he realized what she was staring.

His pitched tent.

"Um…" Natsu didn't know what to say.

' _Damn instincts!_ '

"Goodbye Natsu-kun!" Meredy started running away before yelling out, "Good luck with the games!"

Natsu grumbled about his mating season and stood up. He was so glad he was now alone, he didn't want anyone else to see his boner. He was walking back to the hotel inn, hoping for a nice cold, _very cold_ , shower.

 _~Time Skip~_

" **Hello everybody and welcome to the second day of the games!** " Chapita yelled through the microphone.

Everybody was cheering for the event that was displayed out in front of them. There were projection screens displayed in front of the crowd and showed numerous of chariots all connected and were moving through the city. The audience was watching most of the mages running on the chariots, making sure not to fall off of them.

" **The competition consists of reaching the goal without falling off the interconnected chariots.** " Chapita explained.

" **As simple as that sounds this is no ordinary race.** " Yajima informed with a nod. The speaker of the day, which was Jason, was pumping his fists with a huge smile.

" **This is so COOOOOOLLLL!** "

" **This competition is tricky since the chariots are in constant motion and even making the tiniest mistake could be any mage's undoing.** " Chapita warned as everybody was watching the screens.

The event itself was incredible. They could see the mages running or sprinting, all aiming to be number one. Well, _almost_ everyone…

Everyone from Fairy Tail were looking with faces that showed disbelief and shock; especially to those competing for the guild.

Gajeel looked at the rest of his team with anger, "Why the Hell is Salamander out there?!"

"That idiot..." Laxus was shaking his head.

"There isn't much we could do now." Mira said in defeat.

Natsu was in dead last, He didn't even travel half way through the _first_ chariot. He looked as if he was going to lose all his breakfast and possibly one of his lungs.

" **Traveling at the far, far back is Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail B! This is actually kind of lame.** " Chapita commented through the mic.

" **And that's not all, it looks like Sting from Sabertooth and Wendy from Fairy Tail A are right next to him!** "

"EHH?!"

Everyone was shocked to see the dragon slayers in such a sorry state, especially to Wendy.

"Since when did Wendy get motion sickness?" Happy asked Carla.

Carla just looked confused and dumb struck, "She didn't! I don't know what's happening but I _do_ know that she shouldn't have motion sickness!"

In Fairy Tail Team B Mira looked at Gajeel and Laxus, "Do either of you have motion sickness?"

Gajeel shook his head no, "Never had it and I hope I never will."

"Don't mention it to anybody." Laxus warned.

"My lips are sealed." Mira promised.

"Not mine though, this will be good blackmail!"

Fairy Tail team B turned to the new voice and were surprised,

"Cana, what the hell are you doing here?!" Mira asked with the other two dragon slayers agreeing.

Cana took a quick swig of her beer and smiled, "I'm your new team mate!"

"Our new team mate?"

"Yep, I'm your new team mate since Ryu is still recovering his battle with Jura."

The team just looked at each other before shrugging and accepting their new team mate. They looked back towards the chariot challenge. So far in first place was a man from Raven Tail, his name was Kurohebi. Behind him was Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Risley from Mermaid Heel, and Yuka from Lamia Scale. A further back was Bacchus and he didn't look so good.

"*hic* Looks like the alcohol from yesterday…oooh…hasn't worn off yesterday…" Bacchus groaned.

Everybody ahead of Bacchus were beginning to use their magic and gain speed, each one of them trying to outrun the other. Bacchus saw all this and smiled.

"Looks like everyone is doing their best…" Bacchus said before stopping, "My soul is shaking~."

He raised his foot, "I have to try a little bit harder too." Bacchus said before slamming his foot down on the chariot. The chariot was destroyed the others chariots in front of him got either turned over from the power or got lifted off the ground. All the mages that were on these chariots were knocked down while Bacchus sprinted ahead at incredible speed, leaving a big trail of dust.

"What…was that…" Ichiya muttered.

"That was a dirty trick." Yuka said.

"Don't look down on the chubby!" Risley shouted, even though she was no longer chubby. Now she had a body of a model.

" **She's not chubby anymore!** " Chapita said in shock.

" **Gravity transformation is cool!** " Jason shouted as he took a picture.

Bacchus was still sprinting as he past Kurohebi and won the race in first place. He pumped his fists in the air and shouted in victory, with everyone in the audience joining him. Most of the guilds were shocked that the drunk mage won in first; the only ones ecxited were Quatro Cerberus.

"That guy…compared to seven years ago." Erza said in shocked.

"What the hell is he?!" Gray couldn't believe what he saw.

" **In first place is Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus!** " Chapita announced, " **And coming in second is Kurohebi, in third is Risley, Yuka coming in fourth and fifth is Ichiya!** "

" **And now the dragon slayers are pathetically battling it out for last place.** " Yajima stated as the entire stadium was laughing at the poor dragon slayers.

Natsu, Sting and Wendy had finally gotten off the first chariot and continued on with little progress and much of their breakfast lost. Natsu was gaining the lead out of the three of them, but the distance he made was no more than two feet.

"My stomach…" Natsu groaned out in misery. Wendy wasn't doing any better.

"W-Why am I having motion sickness? I …w-was fine before…" Wendy cried out before covering her mouth.

Sting let out a weak chuckle and looked at the young dragon slayer, "L-Looks like it finally …happened. You're now a t-true dragon slayer…flatty."

Wendy got pissed at what Sting said and punched him, though the punch seemed nothing more than a light tap since her strength is gone.

"S-Shut up you b-bastard."

Sting ignore her and sighed, "Fine…I'll give you guys this challenge…it w-wouldn't matter anyway if you only w-win a point or two…"

Natsu looked at Sting with a weak smile, "Don't cry about that point later later then you asshole."

Sting lost his smug attitude and stared at Natsu, "Why do you even bother entering the games? After everything Fairy has been through the past seven years…you should've just quit."

Natsu stopped for second, thinking about what Sting said before responding, "For my family…"

"What?"

"Seven years…" Natsu continued, "For seven years they've been waiting, no matter how tough, no matter how sad…" Natsu punched the chariot and made a hole through the wooden floor, shocking everyone since he's pretty much crippled down from his motion sickness.

"Even if they were made fools of, they endured it! All the pain they suffered for seven years waiting for us and protecting the guild!" Natsu looked up and everybody saw the determination in his eyes.

"That is why I keep going! I do it for my family from Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted before he started to sprint forward, shocking the audience even more, especially Fairy Tail. Everybody that endured the seven years were crying and sobbing.

' _Natsu…_ ' All thought in unison.

Wendy began to sprint as well and sprint after Natsu, leaving a shocked Sting behind. Wendy and Natsu finally crossed the finishing line and collapsed from exhaustion. Fairy Tail was cheering and crying out to them. The audience was also beginning to cheer for Fairy Tail now that they've seen their devotion for their guild.

Some of the other guilds were a bit moved by Natsu's little speech. Especially two mages from two different guilds.

' _It appears that he's more than just a fiery attitude and an urge to fight._ ' Kagura thought, her expression not changing from her usual stoic one.

' _Natsu-sama…_ ' Yukino thought with a blush, a bit swooned by Natsu's words.

Sting didn't even bother to finish, he got off the chariot and walked away.

"For your family, huh?" Sting though aloud. He shook his head and made his way toward the arena, "How stupid…"

 _~Meanwhile with Meredy and Ultear~_

"Well that's impressive." Ultear said as she looked into the lacrima with Meredy. Jellal was reading a book behind them while enjoying the breeze and sun.

"You know, Natsu never ceases to amaze me." Jellal said before flipping to the next page, "He never gives up and the achievements that he has done are next to impossible."

"Yeah, I never would've thought that he could move when he's on a vehicle, let alone sprinting and punching a hole into the ground." Ultear agreed. Meredy nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Are you okay Meredy? You've been quiet since you came back from visiting Fairy Tail." Ultear said as she looked at her adopted daughter.

Meredy's face turned a light shade of pink, "It's nothing."

"Did something happen last night," Jellal asked with a smirk, "…with Natsu?"

Meredy's face became a darker shade of pink,

"…No."

"You're lying. Something did happen." Ultear accused as she looked at her daughter as if she was some kind of spy or traitor.

Jellal kept reading his book but his smirk never left, "I wouldn't be surprised if happen happened, especially with mating season happening."

Ultear stopped staring at her daughter and looked at Jellal in shock with Meredy with the same expression.

"Mating season?" Both asked in unison.

"Yep, mating season; I've noticed some strange behavior from Natsu recently and found that he's in the middle of mating season." Jellal explained before lifting his book up in the air,

"This book explains everything."

At that moment the two busty beauties tackled Jellal for the small, blue leather book.

 _~Back with the Games, in the Infirmary~_

"Kill me now…oooo…" Natsu whined as he was in an infirmary bed. He and Wendy were infirmary beds, recovering from their motion sickness. Both Fairy Tail teams sent Lucy and Mira to check their team mates.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Mira asked Porlyusica.

"Yes I'm sure, it's only motion sickness right?" The healer asked before continuing, "Besides, I have to take care of this one." Porlyusica pointed at Ryu who was still recovering and eating soup through a straw.

"Why is my dad eating through a straw…" Wendy mumbled in the end.

"After you and I healed him I discovered that his jaw was broken. After fixing up his broken jaw and putting all his teeth back in place I instructed him to have only liquids for two days." Porlyusica explains with very little concern for the older dragon slayer.

Ryu put the plate next to him and sat up. He grabbed a pair of crutches and started walking with them, surprising the old healer.

"What are you doing? You should be back on your bed!" Porlyusica shouted.

"Relax you old hag, I'm only going to help them with their sickness." Ryu replied as he got in between Natsu and Wendy. He sat on a chair that was in between the two beds and sighed,

"This is going to hurt…"

He thrust both his arms out and glowed in a neon blue aura. Soon Natsu and Wendy stopped groaning and began to sleep. Mira and Lucy were surprised by the small show and how their team mates seemed fine.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked as she saw how peaceful Wendy is.

"I simply did a spell to stop the effects of motion sickness, I believe it's called ' _Troia_ ' or something like that. Anyway, they'll be fine and ready for the rest of the day." Ryu explained before going back to his bed and began to sleep.

Lucy began walking out the door, "I'll go back to my team then, goodbye Porlyusica!"

Porlyusica nodded before walking out of the door herself, "I'll be heading towards the rest room. You could leave if you want Mira."

Mira simply nodded, "Okay."

When both the Celestial mage and the healer left Mira got next to Natsu and smiled, "You and Wendy-san were amazing."

Mira looked around for a second before leaning down and giving Natsu a quick kiss on the lips, "Stay strong Natsu-san, my handsome little dragon." Mira whispered with her cheeks pink.

' _Soft and warm…_ '

Mira left the room with a big smile. After she left Wendy opened her eyes and frowned. She heard everything and couldn't help but feel jealous.

' _I can't believe Mira-san likes Natsu-san. It seems I'm falling behind._ ' Wendy thought as she thought about how Meredy was always close to Natsu whenever they trained. She also remembered how Ultear would look at Natsu with her cheeks pink."

' _And now Mira…._ ' Wendy looked at the ceiling and clenched her fists.

"I won't give up." Wendy whispered. Her eyes showed nothing but determination and fury.

 _~Back with Crime Sorciere~_

Meredy and Ultear were looking at the small book, not believing at what they saw. Both were blushing and silent. It took a few more moments before Ultear looked at Jellal with wide eyes.

"So Natsu is really going through this?"

Jellal nodded, "I believe so."

"Where did you find this book?" Meredy asked, trying her best to keep herself calm.

"I found from an old library; the one that belonged to the last dark guild that we took down. Before you even ask, the book is authentic. I've even checked the backgrounds of the author and the books.

Ultear and Meredy looked at each other and blushed harder.

"Do you believe this Meredy?"

Meredy looked at the ground, "I'm not sure, but it did explain last night."

"What happened last night?" Ultear asked.

"Well, I sort of tackled him to the ground and then I saw his eyes change."

"Change how?" Jellal asked.

"His eyes changed green and they were so beautiful…It was if those eyes were drawing me in. He then told me to get off and I saw his…h-his…"

"His what?"

"H-His…his erection." Meredy said with a red face. Both Ultear and Jellal had wide eyes and jaws dropped. The awkward silence was broken by Jellal coughing into his hand.

"I think I'll be going to check on Fairy Tail, see you two later tonight."

Jellal walked away from their hideout and toward the city, leaving Ultear and Meredy behind.

"So…did you actually _saw_ it or was it his pitched tent?" Ultear asked.

"Shut up!"

 **A/N: And that's the fifth chapter for this story! That took a lot out of me. This is bigger than my normal chapters. I did it to make up for the time I didn't do any posts. I've been busy with my drawings and college that I have been ignoring my writing and want to say that I'm sorry.**

 **First I would like to remind people that this isn't OC-Centric.**

 **Now the second thing is the harem thing. The girls that will obvisously be in the harem are:**

 _Meredy_

 _Wendy_

 _Ultear_

 **Now about Wendy, don't worry about Wendy doing 'that' with Natsu. I would like to explain more but I don't want to do any spoilers. This story may be M-Rated but…**

 **NO LEMONS!**

 **Now I would like to do other girls, the possible candidates are:**

 _Mira_

 _Erza_

 _Lisanna_

 _Kagura_

 _Yukino_

 **I have one more girl, but she will be a surprise for later. You can who she is but I won't tell. If you would like to suggest other girls then go ahead and if you can, have an explanation for that girl.**

 **Oh yeah, thank for everyone that has been reviewing. Review are always welcomed and the same with PM's.**

 **July 16, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	6. Beat-downs and Supermodels

**Hey guys! This is it! I usually don't go out of order with updating stories but I just enjoyed making this story so much that had to continue it!**

 **Now as a reminder, the girls that already in the harem are:**

 _Meredy_

 _Wendy_

 _Ultear_

 **I'm counting up the girls that you guys want and so far they are:**

 _Mira-4_

 _Cana-2_

 _Erza-2_

 _Lisanna-2_

 _Minerva-2_

 _Kagura-2_

 _Sayla-1_

 _Irene-1_

 _Milliana-1_

 _Levy-1_

 _Yukino-1_

 _Chelia-1_

 _Juvia-1_

 _Hisui-1_

 _Laki-1_

 _Kinana-1_

 _Cosmos-1_

 _Kamika-1_

 _Mavis-1_

 **I've got to say, I'm amazed. I didn't expect this many to be suggested, even though most of these names came from just** _ **one**_ **person. This list was from anyone that even** _ **mentioned**_ **the name of a girl, whether by review or PM. Please keep voting for your choice and remember, you can vote for more than one girl and can vote more than one time.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**

' _Ice-Make Magic'_ The type of magic

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Announcing the magic move

"(text)" People talking

' _(text)' People thinking_

" **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

' _ **(text)'**_ Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 6**

" **It is time for the battle-portion of the day everyone!** " Chapita yelled through the microphone as everyone was waiting for the long waited event.

" **Our first match for today is between Raven Tail's Kurohebi and Lamia Scales Toby Horhorta!** "

The crowd cheered as both mages came down from their respective booths and got to the center of the arena. Both mages were staring at each other, planning on how to win this.

Kurohebi was a slim man with black messy hair and his attire mostly consisted of black clothing. He didn't look too threatening, but his eyes are black slits, like you see from snakes.

Toby was a man that reminds you of a dog, or at least his face does. His clothing was just baggy pants, a pair of sunglasses that lay on the top of his head and a sock that's hanging around his neck.

" **It's a stare down between serpent and hound, who do you believe will win Yajima?** "

" **I'm not sure, but I hope I see a fair fight.** " Yajima responded.

Jason was pumping his fists in the air and basically yelled into the mic, " **Toby is doggish coooooooolllll!** "

Everybody was excited to see this match; well, _almost_ everybody…

Everybody in the Fairy Tail booths were watching the Kurohebi person closely, waiting to see what he will do.

"Another one from Raven Tail," Makarov muttered, "Nothing good will come from this fight."

Mavis nodded beside the current master, but didn't say anything. Both Fairy Tail teams were practically glaring at the Raven mage.

" **Let's begin the first match!** " Yajima announced.

The second Toby heard it, his finger nails got longer and became incredibly sharp.

" _Super Paralyzing Claw Jellyfish!_ "

He lunged toward Kurohebi and slashed at the Raven mage. Unfortunately though, Toby wasn't able to land a hit on his opponent. The attacks lasted for about a minute or two until Kurohebi fell to the floor and vanished.

"He disappeared!" Toby yelled while looking around to find him.

" _Sand Rebellion._ "

Toby turned around to see Kurohebi hitting him with a wave of sand. It was powerful enough to knock him down for several seconds. Everyone was surprised to see Kurohebi attack, but none more than Fairy Tail.

"That's my magic!" Max shouted, not believing of what he saw.

"He can copy other people's magic eh?" Makarov muttered, "I've never seen anything like that before…"

" _Mimic_ , that is his magic." Mavis informed, her eyes never leaving the Raven mage, "It is a rare type of magic."

Back to the match, Toby finally recovered from the attack and looked at Kurohebi.

"You're strong."

"You're strong too."

"Kurohebi is a pretty cool name." Toby said with a smile.

"Thanks but it's not my real name."

"It's not your real name?!" Toby shouted before lunging at Kurohebi and slashing towards him.

"Why are you getting mad?" Kurohebi questioned as he dodged more attacks from the angry dog man.

"If I win then you tell me your real name!"

Kurohebi just smirked at the man's ridiculous demand, "Alright then, no big deal. What if I win?"

"Then I'll tell you my biggest secret!" Toby shouted without a second thought.

Kurohebi, along with everyone else in the stadium, looked interested with the thought of hearing a secret. Kurobhebi's eyes narrowed and smiled.

"That's sounds interesting…"

It didn't take long before Kurohebi land another sand attack the dog man and quickly defeated him. Everyone was shocked at the quick fight but cheered none the less. All the guilds were a bit surprised to find that Kurohebi won the fight and by the looks of it, he wasn't going all out.

"So they're strong even without using dirty tactics." Erza said.

"I really hate that guild." Gray said through gritted teeth.

"Juvia does not like them one bit." Juvia said, in her weird third person talk, with a frown.

Kurohebi walked towards the down mage and frowned, "What's your big secret?"

"My sock…"

"Eh?" Kurohebi was confused before looking down at Toby's feet and saw he was only wearing one sock. Toby continued with teary eyes.

"I can't find the other one…even though I have been looking for over three months…" Toby was basically crying at this point, "Why can't I find it…"

Lamia Scale's team couldn't help but feel ashamed of their team mate and his unusual ways, especially their master.

Kurohebi simply looked at Toby before pointing at his own chest. Toby looked confused before looked down at his chest and saw his sock.

"It was there this whole time?" Toby asked as more tears came down his face.

The entire stadium didn't know how to react to this, not even Jason. They only stared at the whole thing with faces that said 'What the Hell is going on?' Kurohebi extended his hand out at the crying mage. Toby looked up before slowly putting his hand out as well, aiming to shake his opponent's hand.

" **What's this; it seems that these two, who were just battling just now, are now going to shake hands.** " Yajima stated.

It certainly looked like that, until Kurohebi suddenly took Toby's sock and ripped it in front of him. Toby looked horrified as he saw Kurohebi tearing up his sock until it was in tiny pieces. The Raven mage turned away said with a twisted smile,

"The more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it."

The other guilds frowned at the mage and couldn't help but feel disgusted, all but Erza; she wanted to go down and beat the shit out the Raven mage but Gray and Juvia were holding her back.

" **W-Well then** ," Chapita said " **Let's go towards the second battle of the day.** " Instead of the usual cheers, the crowd either nodded or agreed. They were still recovering from the short and rather disappointing fight.

" **Ok, the second battle is between Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus!** " This time the crowd cheered for the drunken mage. Bacchus smiled at the crowd and waved his hand.

" **Against Fairy Tail B's…hold on I'm receiving some last minute arrangements.** " Chapita delayed the fights while reading the letter he just received. At the top part of the stage, the King and Arcadios were looking down to see Bacchus waiting for his opponent.

"Were you able to do the arrangements Arcadios?"

"Yes your Majesty, I have. You will not be disappointed." Arcadios promised. While he and the king were expecting the next few moments, Fairy Tail Team B looked anxious of the upcoming fight, especially Gajeel and Cana.

"So Bacchus is fighting against one of us or not?" Gajeel asked.

Mira nodded, "I think one of us is still going to fight him."

Laxus frowned at the white haired beauty, "What if they pick Natsu?"

Gajeel smiled, "Then we'll punch him until he wakes up!"

"I don't care who fights him, as long as one of us gets to kick his ass!" Cana yelled out, still pissed about the night before.

"Gets to kick whose ass?"

"Oh hey Natsu, I was talking about kicking Bacchus' ass…Natsu?!" Fairy Tail Team B looked at the pink haired dragon slayer and couldn't believe that he was with them and he was wide awake.

Laxus lazily pointed at Natsu and muttered out, "Weren't you still suffering from motion sickness or something?"

"I was, but when I woke up I felt fine so I just came here."

" **Okay, we received a special request so the two that now fighting are Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and Natsu Dragneel from Fail Team B!** " The crowd cheered for the requested match and hoped it was better than the first one.

Natsu's eyes widened, "I'm fighting?" The other two dragons nodded, but they were a bit pissed that they weren't going to fight. Natsu smiled and clenched both his fists.

"Sweet, I can't wait, see ya!"

"Wait, Natsu!"

The dragon turned around to see Mira right in front of him. "What is it Mira?"

Mira slightly blush before stepping forward and giving Natsu a quick on the cheek. Natsu had a heavy blush by the time she pulled back and touched the spot where Mira kissed him.

"W-What the hell was that for?"

Mira smiled, "That was mostly for good luck Natsu. Now go on and beat Bacchus for us."

"And especially me!" Cana yelled from behind Mira.

Natsu slowly nodded and quickly got down on the arena. By the time he was gone Mira turned around to find two surprised dragon slayers and an amused Cana.

"What?"

As Natsu was coming down the King was looking at Arcadios with disappointment and anger, "What is the meaning of this Arcadios?"

"Y-Your majesty?" Arcadios asked, clearly confused of the kings words.

"Why did you choose this Dragneel person? I wanted Laxus, the lightning dragon slayer!"

The knight recalled the king's words last night and couldn't help but wished that he was more specific in his request.

"M-My apologies your majesty," Arcadios quickly stuttered, "When you said dragon slayer I t-thought you meant Salamander." Arcadios finished with a small bow.

"But I wanted Laxus to fight, not this Natsu person- wait did you say Salamander?" The king stopped his yelling midway to ask to question.

"…Yes?"

"I take everything that I said back. I'll finally see Salamander fighting!" The king was so close to jumping on his throne with glee. Arcadios couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least he get in trouble, for now at least…

Down at the arena Natsu looked Bacchus, who was laying down on his side, with a frown. Bacchus looked up to see Natsu and smiled,

"Hey Pinkie, how about we make a bet like those guys just now?"

Natsu raised his eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

"That Mira chick and her little sister are some real beauties aren't they? If I win you let me have them for a night."

Everyone from Fairy Tail looked horrified, especially Mira and Lisanna.

"Both of them at the same time." Bacchus finished with a lustful smile.

Natsu didn't say anything as he looked down at his feet. Bacchus, as well as the judges and audience, looked at the dragon slayer and wondered what he was thinking. Natsu's fists were shaking, his nails digging into the palm of his hands. The entire audience flinched when they heard Natsu _growling_.

" **You asshole** …" Natsu growled out with venom, " **I'm going to tear you apart**."

"Oh, how interesting…my soul is shaking." Bacchus said before lunging towards Natsu.

Neither the judges nor the referee were able to officially start the match before Natsu and Bacchus went for each other's necks.

Natsu did the first attack by aiming a punch at the drunken mage's face, but Bacchus ducked and hit Natsu's stomach with a palm strike. Natsu skidded back a few feet from the attack.

"Come and fight me Pinkie." Bacchus taunted.

Natsu didn't say anything as he sprinted and went for another punch, but this time at Bacchus sternum. Bacchus quickly dodged Natsu's attack and did a number of attacks on Natsu; Bacchus hit everywhere from Natsu's head to his stomach. He finished his attack by slamming his hand on Natsu's face and bringing him down to ground.

This was a surprise for most of the audience considering Natsu's speech from the Chariot challenge; it was especially surprising for everyone from Fairy Tail.

"What the hell is Salamander doing?!" Gajeel shouted out, "We need to win those points!"

Mira looked at Gajeel in fury, "That's the only thing you're worried about, what about me and Lisanna?!"

Gajeel looked embarrassed, "Right, ma bad."

Natsu quickly got back up and threw random punches and kicks at Bacchus. Bacchus was able to dodge most of the attacks and landed a few counterattacks. Luckily Natsu was able to block them. Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance while Bacchus looked amused.

With Team A, Gray and Lucy looked at the battle in disbelief, while Erza and Juvia looked worried.

"What is going on? I thought Flame Brain was going to do better." Gray couldn't believe that his rival/best friend was having trouble against a mage like Bacchus.

"I'm actually not surprised. Remember from the night before when I said Bacchus and I were nearly tied in power from seven years ago?"

Both Gray and Lucy nodded.

"Imagine, he was that powerful from seven years ago, but add the extra seven years he has ahead of us plus his unique abilities, it's won't be easy for Natsu." Erza said with heavy regret.

"What are his abilities Erza-san?" Juvia asked before flinching as she saw Natsu being flung across the arena.

"Bacchus' focuses all of his magical energy towards the palms of his hands. His attacks are part of martial arts that focuses on palm strikes, which is powerful considering that he is a master of it."

Lucy looked amazed, "That's incredible…"

"It is, but that's not the end of it," Erza continued, "Bacchus improved this fighting style by creating the Drunken Hanging-Chop Fists."

Juvia looked confused, "What is that?"

"It is a fighting style where his drunken movements are hard to predict and even harder to counter, but that's not the scary part."

"Then what's the scary part?"

"He hasn't had any alcohol yet."

Gray and Lucy looked dumbstruck, "So does that mean that Bacchus…"

Erza nodded, "He's not even going all out against Natsu."

It was at this time Wendy came back from the infirmary and began to see the fight.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked as she saw Natsu and Bacchus trading blows with each other.

"Natsu is fighting that guy and is losing." Gray announced through gritted teeth.

Wendy looked closer at the fight and smiled, "He's not going to lose. Natsu-san is just messing around." Wendy's team looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"What?!"

Back with the fight, Natsu and Bacchus stopped for a second and looked at each other. Natsu sustained a few bruises and a small cut, but none of his injuries were big nor were they slowing him down. Bacchus himself got some pretty big bruises from the few strikes that Natsu was able to land on. The drunken mage laughed and pointed at Natsu.

"Not bad Pinkie, you're tougher than I thought."

"I think I got it."

"Eh?" Bacchus was confused.

"We never really finished our wager," Natsu explained, "We never settled so this whole time I've been thinking on what I want, so I thought of what I want if I win."

Everyone was surprised that Natsu was fighting so hard while actually _thinking_ about the unfinished bet.

Bacchus rubbed his chin for a second before smiling, "Yeah your right, alright then, what do you if you win."

Natsu smiled, "If I win, I want you guys to change your name to _Quatro_ _Puppy_ for the rest of the games!"

"Whaaaaat?!" The team from Quatro Cerberus yelled in horror.

" **It looks like Natsu from Fairy Tail finished the deal**." Yajima stated.

Chapita nodded, " **It appears to be that way, and I have a feeling that this fight will end badly.** "

"Deal!" Bacchus agreed before grabbing his flask and chugging the whole thing down. Natsu smiled when he knew Bacchus was getting serious. Natsu crouched into a low battle stance and growled.

"Get ready to lose you drunk bastard." Natsu warned as wisps of fire were escaping his mouth. It was at this point that Fairy Tail realized something.

Romeo looked amazed at the realization, "Hey is it me or is Natsu-nii…"

"He hasn't been using his magic so far." Mavis finished, still keeping her eyes on the fight. She was intrigued on what Natsu will do against Bacchus.

Bacchus finished drinking all the liquor and sighed, satisfied and pumped up. He threw the flask to side and looked Natsu with glee.

"My soul is shaking!" Bacchus yelled.

In an instant, Bacchus was in front of Natsu and threw over ten hits in less than two seconds. The force of the attacks was strong enough to leave a small crater in the ground and blew a big dust cloud from where Natsu was. Everyone was amazed by the display of Bacchus power and some of them, mostly the crowd and some of the guilds, doubted Natsu's power.

When the dust cleared up everyone saw that Natsu was fine and didn't receive any new damage, but it wasn't the same for Bacchus. He was on his knees and was gasping for air; his arms were covered in cuts and newly formed bruises.

" **What just happened?** " Chapita asked, but the other judges looked just as confused.

"What the hell was that Pinkie?!" Bacchus gasped out.

Natsu didn't respond. Natsu was actually breathing deeply and was glaring daggers at Bacchus.

"…"

"Got nothing to say?"

"…"

"Well fine then."

Bacchus quickly got up and began to strike again. Natsu still didn't say anything but he dodged all of Bacchus' attacks with ease. Everyone could see that Bacchus' attacks were gradually getting faster and faster, but much to everyone's shock, Natsu was dodging every single one and was sending swift attacks at Bacchus' torso.

"How the Hell are dodging all of my attacks?!" Bacchus couldn't believe what was happening. He never met anyone like Natsu before, not even Erza was able to dodge all of his attacks.

"…"

"Say something dammit!" Bacchus yelled in anger. Natsu brought his head back a bit before glaring at Bacchus and roared long and hard.

" **RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR**!"

Bacchus actually _flew_ back from Natsu's outburst. Bacchus looked the dragon slayer and couldn't believe what see saw. The rest of the stadium couldn't believe what they were seeing either.

Natsu looked as if he felt nothing but wrath. He was baring his teeth and showing off his enormous canines, which gave him that dangerous predatory look. Though the thing that was the most disturbing were his eyes. Natsu's eyes were nothing but white sclera, which made many of the spectators feel like they were looking at a dangerous animal.

Bacchus was actually begun to tremble a little from the look that Natsu was giving him. Before Bacchus could even begin his attacks again, Natsu went for the kill.

The dragon slayer became a blur as he attacked Bacchus in every spot he could reach. One moment Natsu strikes against Bacchus' chest before slashing at Bacchus' back the next second. Natsu's movements and attacks were slowly getting faster and faster while Bacchus was taking hit after hit. Natsu stopped his attacks after giving the drunken mage a ruthless kick and sent him flying towards a wall. Everyone cringed when they heard the mage hit the wall and felt even worse when they saw Natsu's footprint in the middle of Bacchus's stomach.

The guilds couldn't believe what they were seeing. Natsu, Fairy Tail's Salamander, is beating the ace of Quatro Cerberus with little mercy when he was struggling just a few moments ago. What's more shocking was how Natsu was attacking.

 _~Meanwhile with Meredy and Ultear~_

"What is going on with Natsu?" Meredy asked. Out of the three months of training Natsu, she never saw Natsu acting like that nor saw him moving that fast.

Ultear smiled, "Don't worry Meredy. Natsu has simply unlocked his _Primal State_."

The beautiful pinkette looked confused, "What do you mean _Primal State_?"

Ultear pointed at the orb, which showed Natsu still beating the crap out of Bacchus, " _Primal State_ is a new move that Natsu and I developed during our private training. I was able to use my _Arc of Time Magic_ and his _Dragon Slayer Magic_ to unlock all of the instincts that lay dormant within the dragon slayer. Now he can dodge any move from his opponent, whether it's a physical or magical, and attack them with unparalleled strength."

"Amazing…" Meredy looked at the orb again and saw Natsu punching Bacchus into the ground, each punch creating a bigger crater than the last.

"Though there is a down side whenever Natsu gets in this state." Ultear continued, "Even though Natsu gains tremendous strength and speed and incredible reflexes, he can't be able to use his magic in _Primal State_ ; luckily this state no more than five minutes or he can stop it sooner."

Meredy continued to look at the orb and had a thinking look, ' _This is incredible. To think that Natsu can do this in only three months…wait…_ '

"What do you mean private training?!" Meredy shouted out as she pointed at her adoptive mother.

Ultear blushed and couldn't help but smile, "W-Well, I kind of got Natsu to train with me, when everyone else is asleep..."

"What?!"

"Can you blame me? I want to get some time alone with Natsu, but you and Wendy would always stay by his side." Ultear couldn't help but pout when she said this. She really couldn't help but feel jealous of Meredy and Wendy spending so much private time with him. She wouldn't admitted it, but she really likes to hang out Natsu and couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat whenever they touch or hug.

Meredy frowned when she heard this, "I guess I can't blame you and considering Natsu's condition…" Meredy blushed hard and looked down, "I-I guess we could…you know…"

"I really hope so!" Ultear shouted, "But I call first dibs!"

"Ultear!"

 _~Back with Natsu and the Fight~_

Bacchus was down on the ground while Natsu was standing above him, looking down on the fallen ace. His _Primal State_ has already faded but his could still feel the adrenaline flowing through his veins. His anger towards the mage was still as strong as it was at the beginning of the fight.

Everyone was amazed at how Natsu took down Bacchus and couldn't help but feel a little scared of the dragon slayer; especially the guilds.

The mages from Sabertooth looked at the dragon slayer with wide eyes.

Sting looked at his former idol and began to sweat a little from seeing such a one-sided beat down.

' _T-To think you're this strong…it's kind of scary…_ "

Rufus looked at the fallen drunk mage before looking at Natsu, "Interesting, I memorized all of moves from Bacchus easily, but Fairy Tail's Salamander was a little fast for me. I barely had time to memorize his moves."

Lector was a little shaken from seeing the pink haired dragon slayer fight, but shook his head, "S-So what?! If he was against Sabertooth then it would be different! He wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

While the two exceeds agreed with each other, Yukino looked at Natsu with uncertainy and…admiration.

' _So Natsu-sama is this strong. He's incredible…_ '

" **I-It appears that Bacchus is unable to continue. Natsu from Fairy Tail wins!** " Chapita declared with the follow the of the crowd's cheering. Natsu gave a victory smiled and blew fire from mouth.

"Fire magic…you use fire magic?" Bacchus asked weakly, his eye, the one that wasn't swollen, widened.

"Yep, I'm the fire dragon slayer!" Natsu stated proudly, "The reason why I didn't use it against you was that I didn't need to." Natsu lost his smile and glared at the defeated mage.

"Now about our bet…"

"Right, I forgot…well…a bet's a bet." Bacchus said with disgust, "Looks like we're now called-"

"That's not all."

"Eh?" Bacchus looked at Natsu in confusion.

Natsu simply raised his right foot and stomped on Bacchus' balls. The impact wasn't as strong as Ryu's kick, but it was still heard throughout the crowd and everybody cringed from hearing such a painful hit…again. It even made a small crate from underneath.

" _That,_ " Natsu spat out, "was for Mira and Lisanna. If you ever say that about them or anyone else I care deeply about again," Natsu warned with smoke coming out of his mouth, "I promise I won't hold back next time."

Natsu's threat surprised everyone even further. They expect guild members to look out for one another, but the way Natsu puts at it makes them wonder how loyal he is towards Fairy Tail.

Natsu turned and walked back towards his team's booth and gave his guild a thumbs up. Fairy Tail cheered for Natsu's victory and began planning for a victory party. Within the cheering guild, you could see the Strauss sisters blushing from what Natsu said and did.

"It seems that Salamander is more than meets the eye." Kagura thought aloud as she examined Natsu further, mainly the way his eyes shine and the way he showed showed off his strength.

By the time Natsu got to his booth, he got tackled by a blur of white hair.

"That was amazing Natsu-kun!" Mira shouted.

Natsu would have responded, but he was being smothered by Mira's soft breasts.

"MMPH! MMMMMM! PHRMMM!"

Mira seemed to realize what was happening and blushed. She quickly let go of Natsu and stood up. Natsu stood up and breathed in some sweet, fresh air.

"Sorry about that Natsu-kun."

Natsu smiled at the white haired beauty, "It's all good Mira, no need to apologies."

' _They're so soft…and she smells so good._ ' Natsu thought with a small blush. After Natsu and Mira had their small moment, they realized they were being watched by the other team mates.

After Mira let go of Natsu, the dragon slayer found himself being smother by another pair of breasts. For some reason, he smelled booze and cherries.

"Way to go Natsu! Thanks for kicking that bastard's ass!" Cana cheered as she brought the suffocating dragon slayer further into her delicious cleavage. Laxus and Gajeel looked pissed and glared at their pink haired comrade, but for different reasons. Laxus was because of how lucky Natsu was for getting smothered by the two beauties and Gajeel was pissed because of how Natsu fought.

"What the Hell was that Salamander?!" Gajeel shouted comically, "Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

After finally being free by Cana and her tasty melons, Natsu took a huge gulp of air gave a cocky smile and head butted Gajeel, "Like I would tell you Metal Head." The two dragon slayers continued to glare at each other while Cana went to Mira.

"So bold Mira, smothering Natsu like that." Cana teased.

"As if you had room to talk!" Mira couldn't help but blush harder, considering that she isn't used to being teased from a hypocrite; though she couldn't help it. Natsu fought for her and Lisanna. It was very sweet that he did that.

Mira mentally shook her head and gave Cana a small smile, "Well, I better be off. I have to get ready for my fight."

Cana looked confused, "Wait, how you know that you're coming up next? Natsu already fought for our team today."

Mira simply smiled, "This was arranged yesterday."

As if to prove Mira's point, Yajima announce the next pair to fight, " **And for our third battle is between Mira from Fairy Tail and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus.** "

Instantly all of the guys from the crowd cheered for the two models. Mira looked at Cana's shocked face and gave her a smug look.

"Cheer for me Cana."

Natsu quickly stopped his fight with Gajeel and looked down at the arena, "Mira's going to fight?!" Everyone could tell he was excited to see the 'Demon of Fairy Tail' fight.

"It certainly appears that way." Cana knew that Jenny wasn't a fighter, and she seriously doubted that Mira would hold back.

"I just hope that Mira won't…what the Hell?!"

"What are they?!" Lucy asked in shock.

Makarov had hearts in his eyes when he saw what was happening, "OH HO HO HO HO HO HOOOO!"

"Calm down master..."

Down in the arena, Mira and Jenny were battling fiercely…

…by doing sexy poses in small and tight bikinis.

"What the Hell are they doing?!" Gray asked in disbelief. Erza and Carla agreed with Gray and thought of this as a waste of time (at least that's what Carla thought).

"Well this is interesting." Laxus said with a small glint in his eyes.

Gajeel had a straight face when he saw the two models posing and shook his head, "Well that's disappointing, don't you say Salamander?"

No response.

"Salamander?"

Gajeel turned to the other dragon slayer and almost laughed at what he saw.

Natsu was watching the 'battle' with wide eyes and with a noticeable blush. His eyes were glued to Mira and Jenny's curvy bodies.

"Guess even Salamander would ogle at some big tits." Gajeel snickered and quickly dodged one of Natsu's punches.

"Shut it bastard!"

Back with the battle, Mira and Jenny continued posing in bikinis and making some sexy smirks towards the crowd. All the men, and some women, were either swooning or mooning over the two models. Things got hectic when both models turned to one specific direction; right at Natsu's direction.

Both models winked at Natsu and blew a kiss towards him.

Both Laxus and Gajeel's jaws dropped, as well as the rest of the spectators, when they saw the affectionate display. All the guys from the audience glared at the dragon slayer, either wishing that they were in him right now or wishing that he was dead.

"How the Hell did you get those two to notice you?" Laxus demanded through gritted teeth. The lightning dragon slayer couldn't believe that Natsu was grabbing the attention of two super models.

"You are one lucky bastard." Gajeel complimented, well, sort of complimented. He didn't really care about getting attention from models, but he had to admit that Natsu was lucky.

' _Very lucky…_ ' Gajeel thought.

Mira didn't look too happy about Jenny blowing a kiss at 'her man', but decided to let it go for now and went one with posing in her bikini. After blowing a kiss at the dragon slayer, the judges decided to make the competition more exciting.

" **Alright, time for the next part of the battle… school swimsuits!** "

Everyone cheered when they saw both the models in tight, _very tight_ , swimsuits. Every guy, minus a few, had their eyes glued to the models' bodies and wish they were down there right now.

Several of the guys' girlfriends and wives either smacked their men upside the head or punched their throats. Jealous women can be violent…

" **It's time for glasses girls**!"

There were more cheers from the guys, despite some of them having injured throats.

" **Now it's time for the bikinis with high knee stockings**!"

Even more cheers from the guys, even though their girlfriends were furious.

" **Let's see some model with cat ears**!"

At this point of time, the females gave up and cheered with their men, enjoying the models with cute cat ears.

" **It's now for some bondage time**!"

It was at this moment all the guys in the stadium stood up and cried out to be punished by the two beauties. Luckily, or unluckily, for the men, their wifes and girlfriends will fulfill the men's wish to be 'punished' later.

Jenny turned to Mira and smirked.

"Hey Mira, how about we make a bet, similar to the ones that the others have done?"

Mira looked at the blonde model and smiled, "What do you have mind?"

Jenny struck a victorious pose and pointed at the younger model, "Whoever loses this match will appear nude in the next Sorcerer Weekly's Magazine!"

Everyone in the stands couldn't believe it.

"WHAT?!"

The judges couldn't believe it.

" **WHAT**?!"

Everyone competing couldn't believe it

"WHAT?!"

Mira didn't look nervous or surprised at all, in fact, her smile looked even sweet and nodded at the other model.

"Sure."

All the guys, and half the girls, in the audience had major nosebleeds at the very thought of getting their hands on the next weekly magazine with images of a naked model.

"Well this just got interesting." Cana mused, waiting to see who will lose.

"I actually don't know who I want to lose." Macao admitted, trying to stop his nose bleed.

"Me too." Wakaba was trying to stope his nose bleed as well.

Wendy and Levy looked at the men around them, including Romeo, and saw how excited they are for the outcome of the battle. The two bluenettes frowned and shook their head in disappointment.

"Men are perverted." Levy said with a pout, Wendy agreed with Fairy Tail's bookworm and pouted as well.

"There's also another part of the bet."

This got people to stop the sudden pandemonium and look at the models.

"While the loser shoots for the next magazine in their birthday suits, the winner gets to have a date with that sexy dragon slayer in your guild."

Mira's eyes widened and looked confused, "Excuse me?"

Jenny pointed at the Fairy Tail booth, directly at the very dragons slayer was talking about…

"NATSU?!"

"Me?" Natsu pointed at himself in confusion.

 _~With Ultear and Meredy~_

"How dare that big breasted blonde bimbo to say such thing?!" Meredy was fuming after hearing what Jenny said through Ultear's orb.

Ultear could only sigh after hearing the second part of Jenny's bet and was doing her best ignore her daughter's tantrum.

"I wish was there right now." The time mage sighed out. The angry pinkette stopped her tantrum and looked at the older woman.

"Why do you want to be there?"

Ultear frowned, "So I can take my man away from those models and keep him all to myself."

Meredy glared at her mother, "There's no way that's going to happen; at least not without me!"

The two busty women glared at each other for a moment before Ultear smirked, "How about we have a little fight?"

Meredy stood up and summoned her sensory blades, all aiming at her mother. Ultear summoned numerous orbs, all aiming at her daughter. Both beautiful women glared at each other.

"Let's fight."

 _~Back with Mira and Jenny's 'Battle'~_

Mira lost all her smile and slightly glared at her opponent/rival. She couldn't believe that Jenny would say such a thing. Before she was about to decline, she thought of certain case scenarios of her winning and finally getting a date with Natsu.

Mira's smile returned and pointed at Jenny, "I accept the bet, both of them!"

"Great!"

" **It seems that both models have agreed on an incredible bet!** " Chapita cried out in disbelief.

" **Natsu is one lucky guy**!" Jason was pumping his fist out towards the dragon slayer.

" **Well, on with the final part of the match, battle armor**."

Jenny couldn't help but smirk and transformed into her battle armor. To everyone's surprise, the armor looked good and could be effective for an actual battle; not to mention it's stylish and alluring to the opposite sex. Everyone was surprised to see Jenny looked around to see the crowd cheering and blowing wolf whistles.

"Sorry Mira, looks like it my win."

Mira didn't do anything, but she continued smiling and said four words that sent chills up several people's spines.

" _Demon Take Over…_ _ **Sitri**_ _…_ "

Mira's takeover was different from her other ones. The sides of Mira's face were covered by a type of head gear that resembled demonic horns. Her hair was longer and far wilder than before. Her claw-like gauntlets looked sharp and lethal. Her clothing covered her body, but they were skin tight so everyone could see every curve on her body, finally she had a cloak that was a bit torn at the end.

Jenny looked confused and scared as she saw Mira glaring at her, "W-Why are you looking a-at me like that?"

" **Simple** ," Mira said with her eyes, which were hard and cold, glued to the scared model, " **I'd acknowledge your wager, which means you acknowledge my strength now.** "

Mira's demonic voice brought chills down everyone's spines.

" **Get ready to be in your birthday suit…** "

That was all that Mira said before ending the 'battle' with the final, not to mention the only, attack. The poor model never stood a chance as she got taken down by the eldest Strauss sibling. Mira ended her _Takeover_ and returned back to her beautiful self. She turned around and gave Jenny the sweetest smile she could muster and waved at her.

"Can't wait for the Weekly Magazine and can't wait for my date." Mira said before sticking her tongue.

Jenny couldn't help but hug herself screamed out into the sky, "NOOOOOOOO!"

While Mira was walking back to Fairy Tail's booth, she noticed that Natsu was gone. She ignored the cheers and judges declaring the match hers and continued walking inside, hopefully finding Natsu along the way. It only took her a few minutes of walking when she heard Natsu's voice. She followed his voice and quickly heard another voice; one that she recognized all too well.

' _Lisanna? Why is she talking to Natsu right now?_ '

Mira turned the corner and saw the two old childhood friends talking. She quickly hid behind the corner and listened to what they said.

"How did you fight like that Natsu?" The youngest Strauss sibling said, "I never saw you fight like that before."

"It was something I learned during our time training. It was really fun to use it against that bastard." Natsu growled at the last part, still pissed at what Bacchus said.

Lisanna wrapped her arms around the dragon slayer's torso and hugged him, "I'm really grateful of what you did for Mira-nee and I. It was very sweet of you."

Natsu stayed silent for a moment and hugged his old friend back, "I couldn't just stand there and let talk about you and Mira like that. You two are very dear to me."

Lisanna smiled, "You know, ever since we came back, there have been several guys that tried to hit on me or flirt with me."

Natsu lost his smile and looked confused, "Really? Who?" Natsu's tone didn't show any anger, but it definitely showed that he wasn't happy about the news.

"Well for one, Laxus has been flirting with me the past two days, but I turned him down; same with Bickslow and Gray."

Natsu now looked shocked and angry at what Lisanna said, "Gray?! That Ice Princess bastard was flirting with you?!"

Lisanna giggled, "Yep, even him, but I turned all of them down because I have feelings for someone else." The beautiful white hair girl pulled away from Natsu and looked at him in the eye.

"I don't know if you already knew, but I love you Natsu. I always have, even back when I was stuck in Edolas."

Natsu and Mira were shocked when both heard Lisanna's confession. Mira had to cover her mouth to prevent herself to be heard. Natsu on the other hand, looked dumbstruck and was blushing.

"I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but know that I'll always be there you, no matter what, okay?"

Before Natsu respond, Lisanna pulled him down and kissed him. Natsu didn't know what to think, but he really enjoyed how soft Lisanna's lips were and began to return the kiss. Before the kiss could get any deeper, Lisanna pulled away and looked at him with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"I have been waiting to do that for so long. I'll see you later Natsu."

Lisanna quickly ran back to the booth, leaving a blushing and even more confused Natsu behind.

Mira didn't look all too happy about Lisanna's actions and confession, but she couldn't be angry at her little sister. She knew that Lisanna had feeling for Natsu, but she didn't expect her to still have feelings for him now.

' _Looks like I have to compete against my sister._ ' Mira thought before taking another route to the booth.

After Mira and eventually Natsu left, the space behind the spot where Natsu was began to change and two cloaked figures appeared.

"That was interesting." The taller one mentioned before he got elbowed at his sides.

"What was that for?"

The smaller one was glaring at the older one, "You idiot! Why didn't teleport us instead of making us invisible, you could've been caught?!"

The taller one shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't help it; that was too good to just miss. Anyway, we better go back to the inn. The others are probably waiting for us."

The shorter one sighed and looked disappointed, "Fine, but tonight your buying food."

"Again?! Why?!"

"Because you almost had us caught and possibly ruining the future!"

 **A/N: Hey guys! This took a while to finish but I finally got it done. I am in progress on the other stories and am even working on some one-shots.**

 **About the girls, like I said at the top of the chapter, you can suggest any girl you want.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM**

 **August 26, 2016**

 **Edited: November 30, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


End file.
